Harry The Supreme King
by dannyrockon122
Summary: A wrong child who lived the story. They thought I was a squib and they threw me away on the words of a senile old man who got his sister killed by his own best friend then they are bigger fools then I imagine because I am the power. I have the Gentle Darkness on my side and I will destroy those who will cross me. Harryxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and Yugioh Gx if I did I would own two Lamborghinis. This was an idea that came to me when I was reading Harry Potter and watch Gx season 3 and 4.**

**October 31, 1981 **

A fat short man in his mid-thirties with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and a pointed nose thin brown hair with a bald spot dressed in ragged clothes with white spots over his clothes talking to a figure in a black hooded cloak in a front narrow road with look-a-like cottages that reside on either side of it. There are streetlights at the center of the village indicating it as the square. There is also a little church and located behind it is the village's graveyard. The graveyard was described as having row upon row of tombstones, some very old. The headstones show members of different families.

The black hooded demeaned in a cold voice " Wormtail is the Potter family inside ."

Wormtail said in a squeaky voice " Yes my lord ."

The black-cloaked figure said," Good and get out of here ."

Wormtail apparated and the cloaked figure pulls his hood revealing his white waxy and reptilian with snake-like slits for nostrils and, dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils.

The snake man walks to gates of the cottage and the gates top walk into the front door.

Lord Voldemort said, " These think that a door can stop Lord Voldemort ."

Voldemort pulls out a long wooden stick and points it at the door of the cottage.

Voldemort yelled in power "Alohomora !"

The door opens to see a young married couple of tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back with standing next to a beautiful woman had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes.

The male said, " Lily it's him get the children out of here ."

Lily runs away upstairs to children room to see a baby crib with two children one girl with red like her mother but with her father's eyes next to a little with black like his father but with his mother green eyes standing side by side looking out of their crib.

Lily runs after she hears Lord Voldemort hit her husband with a stunner from his wand.

Lilly said, " I hope this protection spell work ."

Lilly walks over to the crib to get ready to shield her children from the danger that about to come.

Voldemort walks in the room with wands in his large spider legs hands looking very sinister.

Voldemort said, " Step aside foolish girl ."

Lilly begged, " Please take instead ."

Voldemort fired a stunner at Lilly Potter and went unconscious as he walks towards the baby cribs with his wand out.

Voldemort said, " One of you are the chosen one ."

Voldemort points his wand at the boy baby and the baby looks interested at the wand.

Voldemort yelled " Avada Kedavra!"

The spell hit the boy but it bounces off his forehead creating a lightning bolt scar and bounce off his forehead and hit his sister creating a scar with marking of two-letter LV. IT rebound back to Voldemort and it vanished him leaving his robe behind.

A pop sound was heard and a tall and thin man, with silver hair and beardo long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. Dressed in a purple robe with half-moon spectacles with twinkling eyes.

The old man said, " Well Tom is gone for now and let check on the children ."

The Old man walks up to crib to see that little girl is crying and while the little boy is asleep. He sees the little girls mark and he twinkled his eyes.

A male voiced " Professor Dumbledore ."

Dumbledore turns to see the young married couple up and he smiles warmly at them.

Dumbledore said, " James and Lilly I have some news ."

James asked, " What the news?"

Dumbledore said, " Your daughter Rose has vanquished Voldemort ."

James and Lilly are shocked by and they look at their daughter in awe.

James said, " My little girl beat that monster ."

Lilly picks up up the still crying Rose and held while forgetting about the little boy.

James asked, " What about Harry ?"

Dumbledore shrugged, " He is a squib and won't amount to anything ."

James and Lilly were disgusted by this because if a squib in the family will be a disgrace.

James said, " I will not have this filth in my family ."

Lilly said, " Let just leave him at my sister house."

Dumbledore said " Good and disowned him while you are at it ."

Little did they know little Harry understood every word that was utter by them and he will forever remember. It will come back and haunt that they pick the wrong child.

**Hey, people this dannyrockon122 giving you guys any crazy idea that inspired me to write and I hope you will enjoy this story. This will get very dark and sinister so be warned and I hope you will enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter Fusion Summon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Yugioh Gx but if I did I would be a millionaire. This Chapter 2 enjoy kiddies **

**Privet Drive Little Whinging **

Nine-year-old Harry was running from his cousin Dudley again but luckily he was faster than him but he knew he will be tired then Big along with his gang will continue their favorite game of Harry hunting.

Harry was a little underweight with baggy clothes and with cheap glasses with mopey hair but his favorite thing that made him feel special was his lightning bolt scar. He was carrying a backpack.

Harry said, " I'm tired of taking this crap shit from the Dursely ."

Harry sees a shop at up a head that has the name Games house so he speeds up and he sees a black man in the front of the shop dressed in a polo shirt with jeans and chuck tailors.

Harrys said, " Hey sir ."

The man said in an American accent " Don't call me sir kid call me Carter ."

Harry said " Okay ."

Carter said " Is there anything I can help you with the kid ?''

Harry asked, " Can I come into your shop to look around ."

Carter joked " I don't know if you can but you may ."

Harry walks into the shop and sees different cards game in different card aisles in the store from Baseball to pokemon but one stood one the most it was poster with a young with tri-colored hair with wearing a black tank top with blue pants with a blue jacket as a cape but the eye catcher was the pyramid shape puzzle attach to chain around his choker .

Carter said " Good choices buddy and that Yugi Muto the king of games of my favorite trading card anime called Yugioh ."

Harry asked " Yugioh ?''

Carter said, " Yes it a card that bases on strategy ."

This caught Harry attention and he wanted to learn more about this game and the history.

Carter told Harry about the story of the Nameless Pharoh of Egypt who would help a young man name Yugi Muto to become King of Games, Carter also told him about Jaden Yuki or his subversion Judai Yuki who wields a power called the gentle darkness. Harry also learns about Yusei Fudo, Yuma, Yuya.

Harry asked, " What the story behind the Gentle Darkness ?"

Carter said, "During the era of Judai 's ancestor there was an enemy called The light that will destroy everything to rewrite history but darkness understood the world needs balance."

Harry said, " Jaden Yuki is possibly my favorite character along with the Supreme King ."

Carter said, " Hey kid I have something to give you if you like they will be free ."

Carter walks into a room and comes back with two deck boxes and Gx Slifer Red duel disk in his hand which caused Harry to look at in awe because this is his first real-life duel disk.

Carter said, " Kid I feel something from you so takes these two decks and this duel disk ."

Harry takes the items and places them in his bag so he can hide it from the Dursleys.

Harry said, " Thank you ."

Harry walk out the door to head to his prison that he is forced to call home before he gets away worse punishment that makes the punishment he had gotten when he got Dudley in trouble at school.

Harry gets to his house and he sees his Uncle Vernon who looks like a walrus in a business suit. Harry also notice that he is purple in the face and he stomps his way toward him.

Vernon said, " BOY GET WORTHLESS YOUR ASS IN THE HOUSE ."

Harry run inside the house and his uncle Vernon comes in the homes to grabs him by the hair very tightly.

Vernon said, "You little freak gotten my boy looking around the neighborhood for you ."

Vernon throws him into his cupboard and Harry's head hit the wall face first causing blood to come out.

Harry grabs his backpack and he pulls out one of the deck boxes as he hears the sound of the whole Dursley family talking about him in a negative way.

Something inside of Harry snapped as his magic begins fusing with the two decks and the duel disk but the big change was his eyes which were originally green but now honey gold that has power.

Harry puts on the duel disk and he inserts the deck in the deck slot of the duel disk along with drawing five cards from the slot.

Harry whispers softly " I draw ." as he draws the card and smile in glee.

Harry whispers " I activate Dark Fusion and fuse Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Hero Burstnatrixs to Fusion Summon Evil Hero Infernal Sniper in attack mode . " as the two heroic monster fusion into one evil hero

Harry said, " Next I will summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer in attack mode ." As he places the cards on the next slot that Infernal sniper on.

Harry see his two monsters and he plans an idea that will free him from those who wish to control.

Harry said, " Sniper blows the door off now ." The monster simply nodded his head and blew the door off.

The door hits Dudley and instantly kill because of the impact of the door causing his parent to gasp in horror.

Harry mockingly said " Bullseyes ."

Petunia screeched " Freak you will pay for killing my Dudders ."

Harry said, " Gainer kill the Uncle Vernon ." as Gainer grin which sent shivers down the Durlseys elder spine at the grin.

Gainer sinks his claws into Vernon's chest and rips out his heart causing the walrus-like man to fall to the floor.

Petunia said, " Please don't do it, Harry, we are family ."

Harry said, " I activate gainer ability by removing him from play Sniper can attack again ." As sniper ready his weapon.

Harry said "Ready. "As Petunia begins to shed tears.

Petunia begged " Please ."

Harry said " Aim ."

Petunia said, " Harry, please ."

Harry said " Fire ."

Sniper fire the missile in the chest of Petunia and it kill her as she went to the floor still leaking out tears.

Harry said " Now need a new place to live at .'

Sniper disappears and returns to the extra deck while Harry looks at the damages he has caused by summoning his monster in the real world to attack his family.

Harry said, " I don't regret this at all ."

Harry summons as a portal leading into a new location live after but he went to grabs his bag along with his other needs.

Harry said '' Soon I will find peace ."

**The end peoples and next I will post the decklists of the two decks that Harry got from Carter and If you have a question about this story feel free to send me Pm okay. I will have a poll up for the pairing for Harry. Until next time Peace out.**


	3. Supreme King Harry Deck list Part 1

Deck -1 Evil Heroes

Monsters

Elemental Hero Clayman

Elemental Hero Avian

Elemental Hero Bubbleman

Elemental Hero Burstnatrix

Elemental Hero Sparkman

Elemental Hero Wildheart

Elemental Hero Shadowmist

Elemental Lady Heat

Evil Hero Infernal Gainer

Evil Hero Infernal Progidy

Evil Hero Malicious Edge

Caius The Shadow Monarch

Evil Hero Sinister Necrom

Yubel

Yubel - Terror incarnate

Yubel - Ultimate Nightmare

Evil Hero Aduster Gold

Demise Supreme King of Armageddon

Spells

Dark Fusion

Dark calling

Pot of Greed

Dimensional Prison

Double Summon

E- Emergency Call

Superpolymerzation

Heavy storm

Lightning Vortex

Monster Reborn

Vicious Claw

O- Oversoul

R- Righteous Justice

H - Heated Heart

Hero Flash

Supreme King Castle

Cycle of THe World

Spark Blaster

Trap Cards

Mirror Force

Hero Barrier

Chain material

Dark Bribe

Trap hole

Fusion

Evil Hero Inferno Wing

Evil Hero LIghting Golem

Evil Hero Maliocous Fiend

Evil Hero Dark Gaia

Evil Hero Wild Cyclone

**Hey readers this your boy dannyrockon122 giving give the decklist of Harry and I hope you guys like it . Also I need some summoning chants for my fusion summoning and I neads some fusion monster for some evil heroes and I need some evil heroes spells cards .**


	4. Chapter 3 The Search for Harry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh GX but I owned this story. I have some news We have a winner for the poll pairing and it will a be Harem story people with a female Voldemort. And other news I decided to change the decklist by removing the earth types monster and replaced with Elemental Hero Shadowmist, Elemental Hero Prisma, Elemental Hero Lady Heat. Harry will get different outfits once in a while. If you guys got any ideas to let me know via Pms.**

**Hogwarts **

In the headmaster's office is Albus Dumbledore looking very grim at what transpired a few hours ago after the Triwizard Tournament with the unexpected fourth champion Rose Potter the Girl Who lived being entered in the tournament but that's not the problem.

_**(Flashback )**_

_The crowd was roaring approval at what happening in the tournament but in a section Rose's friend and family are eagerly waiting for her to come back with the cup but the sight they saw shocked the core._

_A beautiful pale lady with dark hair that looks like the night sky dressed in an elegant black robe holding a teenager girl that looks Lilly potter as a teenager but hazel eyes dressed in a Gryffindor track jacket and jeans with trainers._

_The Aurors from ministry appeared and surrounded the mysterious woman with their wands out the woman smirked in amusement. _

_Dumbledore asked, " Who are you ?"_

_The woman asked, " You don't remember me Dumbledore even after I attack the Potter's after on October 31 on Godric Hollow ?"_

_This caused people in the audience that looking down in the quidditch field when they notice the woman's eyes which is red eyes that very familiar._

_Dumbledore said, " You can't be Lord Voldemort ."Causing some people in the audience to panic._

_Lady Voldemort smirked, " Thank Merlin for I am Lady Voldemort and I have returned once more for the Chosen One ."_

_The people in the audience are running around like headless chickens but Rose's Family and friend came down to the aid of Rose with their wands along with the arrival of the Order of Phoenix. _

_James Potter said, " She is right there ." Point to Rose Potter who is still in Lady Voldemort hands._

_Lady Voldemort laughed at him which caused the Order of Phoenix, The Aurors, Rose Family and Friends to get angry and confused.  
_

_Dumbledore asked, " What so funny Tom ."_

_Lady Voldemort said " Crucio ."As she fired one of the unforgivable at Dumbledore causing him to yell in pain. _

_Lady Voldemort sneered " I mean the true chosen one and not this little girl and also I am Lita ."_

_Lady Voldemort throws the Rose at Lilly and Lilly caught her in her arms causing Lilly to fuss over her._

_Lady Voldemort said, " Magical Britain you been lied to by Senile old fool who uses people as pawns ."_

_This caused every wizards and witch to halt the panicking to hear what Lady Voldemort has to say them._

_Lady Voldemort said Rose Potter isn't that defeated me at that night but her brother Harry Potter did ."_

_Lady Voldemort summon a pensive of the fateful night on October when she was he went into a room with the babies along with showing them what really happens that caused everyone to pale._

_Dumbledore thought " What have I done ."_

_(Flashback over ) _

**(Supreme King Harry Opening 1 Precious Times, Glory Days)**

The first Scene shows young Harry getting the two decks which transform in the cupboard in the Dursley household with Harry crying silently as he is bleeding from his head.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON]**

Next Scene shows Harry eyes turning honey gold along using the duel disk and using the Evil Heroes deck with all the Elemental Heroes, Evil Heroes, Yubel, Neo Spacians along with Winged Kuriboh standing behind him.

**[Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS]**

Next scene is older Harry with spikey hair who is dressed in a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges along with black pants looking into a mirror showing his childhood causing him to shed a tear.

**[Okizari no yakusoku Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo Nando mo kurikaeshiteru]**

The scene shows Harry walking down a path with a solemn look on his face and another path shows Supreme King Harry dressed the same way walking side by side with Harry.

**[Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru]**

The scene shows Harry scowling at an unknown with his duel disk out looking at the mysterious foe in rage.

**[GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou]**

The scene shows Harry with Elemental Hero Neos standing next to Neo Spacian Grand Mole and Harry pointed his finger int the air as they nodded and flying into the air fusing to created Elemental Hero Grand Neos.

**[Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS Ichido dake no LIFE]**

The scene shows fighting dementors and one dementor were about to kiss him, Elemental HeroNeos shows up with blazing orange wings behind him to protect him from the Dementors.

**[Iroaseta sekai wo akaku nure! TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD Jibun dake no STYLE]**

The scene shows Harry looking at the potter Familly, THe Order of Phoenix with a hateful gaze as he remembers them and his eyes begins to shift in the Supreme King as he summons Evil Hero Malicious Edge.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!]**

The final scene shows Harry drawing a card along with eyes turning honey gold as he reveals the card to be Super Polymzertions.

**12 Grimmauld Place **

The Ancestral home the once great Blacks Family in a muggle neighborhood that been protected by the fidelius charm that used to repel muggles from finding it existed.

The dinner room the Order of Phoenix was having a meeting about what happened after the tournament with what really happens and who truly defeated the former dark lady.

James yelled, " This is your fault, Albus !"

Dumbledore said, " I know but I'm an old man and we need to find young Harry ."

Lilly said, " Let go to Tunny ."

Dumbledore said " There a problem Lilly ."

Lilly asked, " What is it ?"

Dumbledore said, " The Dursley family is dead ."

Silent tan through the headquarter of the Order of Phoenix as Dumbledore said that to Lilly as she begins to cry.

James rushes over to her and hugs as she begins to cry on his shoulders after hearing that her sister is dead along with her brother in law, and nephew.

Dumbledore said, " I found a cupboard room with blood ."

Hestia Jones asked, " Who blood was it ?"

Dumbledore said, " It is Harry Potter 's blood ."

The orders member are yelled in outrage at this but one Severus Snape is looking very indifference at this.

Severus Snape said, " So What the brat hurt himself to get attention just like his father ."

James Yelled, " Shut up Snivellous !"

Dumbledore shouted " QUIET ."

The two men stop their argument but still glared at each other with hatred in their eyes and sat back down.

Dumbledore said, " I found that Harry is in this world but in another world ."

This intrigue the Order about the possibility about other worlds and were about to ask a question but the Dumbledore gave them a look.

Dumbledore said, " Everyone is coming including Rose ."

Dumbledore leads them into the living room and pulls his wand silently incants the spell which created a portal to another world.

Everyone walk into the portal and they notice that they are in a castle with a throne room.

Ron asked, " Where the Bloody hell are we ?"

A male voiced " You are in my domain ."

Everyone turned around to see a spiky-haired athletic young man that looks like James Potter but without glasses and his eyes were honey gold that dressed in a black jacket that has a band which matches the color of the jacket at the cuffs of the arms. The jacket also has a white band around the shoulders that has a snap or button to keep the jacket closed and another band with black pants with being held up with a black belt with a small box to the left hip of the youth with black shoes with a backpack.

Dumbledore said " Harry Potter ."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man because he remembers him along with the woman with red hair and the man with the glasses and the young red girl with hazel eyes.

**(Ending song -Endless Dream )**

The scene begins with Harry sitting down cross-legged looking at his cards and smiled a bittersweet smile.

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki yume wo**

Harry is using his duel and activates dark fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart to created Evil Hero Wild Cyclone with Wild Cyclone creating a tornado.

**Niji no hashi wo watari**

**Mirai wo te ni irero**

**TOGETHER THEY FIGHT**

Shows Harry together with all the Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacian and Evils Heroes along with Yubel in a fighting stance against an enemy.

**Tobira no mukou ni**

**Tachifusagu kuroi kage**

Harry sees a door and he looks reluctant to open but felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to turn around to see Neos looking at him and give Harry a nod which caused Harry to open it.

**Shinku no honoo moyase!**

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

Harry plays polymerization and to fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Rainbow Dragon into Rainbow Neos

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki yume wo**

**Donna ni tsurai toki ga attemo**

**Shinjiru nakama no egao date**

Harry along with all his monsters cards appear behind him with Harry smile and points two of his fingers out like Judai Yuki at the screen as the monster poses.

**Author note: Hey guys so What your thoughts on the opening and closing themes. Also, like the outfit then and yes Harry has the Elemental Heroes / Neo Spacian deck with the rainbow dragon. If you like it then there will be more to come and also I need the main villain that not human with fanmade cards and send to me via Pms. I hope you guys get back to me pretty soon.**


	5. Harem List

Harem List \

Daphne Greengrass

Tracey Davis

Delphini Riddle

Hermione Granger

Astoria Greengrass

Lita Riddle or Lady Voldemort

Narcissa Malfoy

Susan Bones

Luna Lovegood

Fleur Delacour

Gabrielle Delacour

Cho Chang

Lavender Brown

Hannah Abbott

Bellatrix Lestrange

Elaina Le fay


	6. Chapter Harry 's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh Gx but I owned this story which came from my mind. I have added a ritual monster to the evil heroes deck and it will appear in this chapter along with some summoning The winner of the poll is Ablus too many fucking names Dumbledore.**

**(Flashback)**

_Dumbledore said, " I found that Harry is in this world but in another world ."_

_This intrigue the Order about the possibility about other worlds and were about to ask a question but the Dumbledore gave them a look._

_Dumbledore said, " Everyone is coming including Rose ."_

_Dumbledore leads them into the living room and pulls his wand silently incants the spell which created a portal to another world._

_Everyone walk into the portal and they notice that they are in a castle with a throne room._

_Ron asked, " Where the Bloody hell are we ?"_

_A male voiced " You are in my domain ."_

_Everyone turned around to see a spiky-haired athletic young man that looks like James Potter but without glasses and his eyes were honey gold that dressed in a black jacket that has a band which matches the color of the jacket at the cuffs of the arms. The jacket also has a white band around the shoulders that has a snap or button to keep the jacket closed and another band with black pants with being held up with a black belt with a small box to the left hip of the youth with black shoes with a backpack._

_Dumbledore said " Harry Potter ."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man because he remembers him along with the woman with red hair and the man with the glasses and the young red girl with hazel eyes._

_**(FLASHBACK OVER)**_

_**(Supreme King Harry Opening 1 Precious Times, Glory Days)**_

The first Scene shows young Harry getting the two decks which then transform in the cupboard in the Dursley household with Harry crying silently as he is bleeding from his head.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON]**

Next Scene shows Harry eyes turning honey gold along using the duel disk and using the Evil Heroes deck with all the Elemental Heroes, Evil Heroes, Yubel, Neo Spacians along with Winged Kuriboh standing behind him.

**[Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS]**

Next scene is older Harry with spikey hair who is dressed in a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges along with black pants looking into a mirror showing his childhood causing him to shed a tear.

**[Okizari no yakusoku Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo Nando mo kurikaeshiteru]**

The scene shows Harry walking down a path with a solemn look on his face and another path shows Supreme King Harry dressed the same way walking side by side with Harry.

**[Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru]**

The scene shows Harry scowling at an unknown with his duel disk out looking at the mysterious foe in rage**.**

**[GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou]**

The scene shows Harry with Elemental Hero Neos, standing next to Neo Spacian Grand Mole and Harry pointed his finger int the air as they nodded and flying into the air fusing to created Elemental Hero Grand Neos.

**[Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS Ichido dake no LIFE]**

The scene shows Hary fighting dementors and one dementor was about to kiss him, Elemental Hero Neos shows up with blazing orange wings behind him to protect him from the Dementors.

**[Iroaseta sekai wo akaku nure! TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD Jibun dake no STYLE]**

The scene shows Harry looking at the potter Familly, The Order of Phoenix with a hateful gaze as he remembers them and his eyes begins to shift in the Supreme King as he summons Evil Hero Malicious Edge.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!]**

The final scene shows Harry drawing a card along with eyes turning honey gold as he reveals the card to be Super Polymzertion.

**King Kingdom **

In the King 's Kingdom, the Order of Phoenix was looking at the person that been all this time the true savior of the wizarding world who is staring at them with honey gold eyes that sends shivers down their spines.

Hermione thought " This Rose 's older brother he is so handsome ."She has a blush on her face.

Ron thought " I am so hungry ."

Sirus thought " This is my godson and isn't suppose to have Lilly 's eyes ."

Molly thought " I need to get Ginny the boy in the Potter Family ."

Remus thought " Harry he here but Moony tell me to run as fast as I can ."

James thought " I was wrong about him being a squib and I don't like the look in his eyes ."

Rose thought " This is my older brother the one that my parents gave up ."

Lilly thought " My Baby boy but his eyes are Golden ."

Albus thought " My true weapon ."

Dumbledore said " Harry my boy ."

Harry said " I'm your boy and leave this place now.''

This shocked the whole The Order of Phoneix including the Potter Family along with the golden trio but Snape just sneered at the boy.

Snape said, " Arrogant just like your father ."

Harry mocked " You are Severus Snape the man who has yet to lose his virginity along with getting over a woman spreads out to man just bends over to an old coot ."

The Order of Phoenix gasp in shocked along with the Potter Familly flinches in pain and while Snape scowled reaching for his wand.

Snape said " You Insolent brat ."

Albus said, " Severus stand down ."

Albus said, " Harry there are people with ill intention looking for you ."

Harry just narrows his eyes at Dumbledore after reading his mind about being his new weapon to control against the enemies called the Death Eaters. Along with their Dark Lady

Harry said, " Let them come from then ."

The order of Phoenix look at Harry as if he grew a second head while the Potters pale at how calm he looked as he utters those words.

Albus said '' Harry you must leave this place for the Greater Good ."

Harry glared at the foolish Old man who convinced his former parent to abandoned him to the hellhole household of the Dursely now demands him to leave his domain because of his foolishness.

Harry anger makes the world around create a heavy storm that creating a whirlwind that puts the wizards on edge.

One wizard said ' ' What the bloody hell is going on?"

Mad-eye Moody said " It the boy ."

The wizards look at the young man who is now covered in a dark aura that surrounds his whole body in awe and fear at the power he wields.

Harry said, " I'm not going anywhere and this is your fight since you people claim to be powerful but you let a young person fight your war like a bunch spineless fools who put their heads in the sand ."

This sparked outrage from the Order of Phoenix as Harry said that which caused Rose to stomp over to where Harry is at.

Rose yelled, " HOW DARE YOU, UNGRATEFUL GIT, THIS WAR HAS BEEN A PLAGUE ON OUR WORLD AND YOU CALL US COWARDS FOR LOSING EVERYTHING !"

**Pow**

Rose crumples to the ground clutching her face and The Order of Phoenix along with Snape looking at what Harry did in shocked because they weren't expecting that.

Harry said, " Shut your mouth your red-haired bitch and you know nothing pain while you shelter by dear Lilly the Whore and James the bootlicker I grew up in hell with the Dursley family and I killed them all ."

Lilly and James's eyes widened along with the rest of wizards about what Harry revealed about the mystery surrounding the death of the Dursley family.

Albus said disappointment " You became dark and I will bring you back into the light ."

Harry unstrap his backpack and he pulls his duel disk to put on his arm to get ready to duel the man who wronged him.

Harry said " If it a duel you want then get your game on the old man ." as he reaches for his deck box that on his belt and put it in his deck slot.

The Order of Phoenix looks at the Duel disk and Deck in wonder while Snape looks at them at raised brow at them.

Harry draws five cards and he smiles that sends shivers down Albus's spine but he shooks it of thinking that Harry wasting time so he fired a stunner from his wand at Harr rolled out of the way.

Harry said " Missed and I draw ." He draws the card and he smirked evilly at what the drew.

Harry Potter said, " Play the spell card Dark fusion ."

The Order of Phoenix flinches at the cards name when Harry declared but asked themselves a question that on everyone minds.

The Order of Phoenix thought " Dark Fusion ?"

Harry said, " I fused together Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart ." As he sends to three cards to graveyard slot in his duel disk.

The Order of Phoneix sees two creatures one that looks a green bird man with wing and a dark muscled skinned that part of a tribe with sword disappearing in a weird hole that creating a series of whirlwinds.

Harry chanted " Warrior betrayed by the ideals of light and through the storm of the dark I fusion summon Evil Hero Wild Cyclone ."

In the place of those two monsters stood a new one that a mixture of two stood in their place letting out an inhuman sound while releasing another series of whirlwinds that scared the ORder of Phoneix that caused them to have thoughts in their head.

Hermione thought '' Impossible fusing two monsters."

Professor Snape thought " This boy isn't like James and this is something the Dark Lady must know of ."

James thought " What the bloody hell is that ?"

Lilly thought " What is this power ?"

Rose thought " Evil Hero Cyclone. Two good guys into one bad guy."

Sirus thought " Holy Merlin I have seen a lot of things but this takes the cake ."

Remus thought " This is what Mooney is warning me about ."

Albus thought " What is this and how did young Harry get it ?"

Harry commanded " Wild Cyclone attacked him .''

The Wild Cyclone flies at Albus and he creates a tornado that causes the wizards to tremble at the sight and Albus tried to fire a spell but the wands won't work.

Harry said, " Wild Cyclone ability prevents you from using spells ."

This caused the order of Phoenix to widened their eyed in fear and shocked at what Harry said about Wild Cyclone.

Harry yelled " WIld Gale force ."

Wild Cyclone launches the tornado at Albus a dit swept in it causing him to grunt in pain since it is hurting him.

Harry said, " How that for you Albus ?"

James yelled, " HARRY JAMES POTTER AS YOUR FATHER I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS !"

Harry said, " Shut your mouth and I am not your son since you disowned me for being a squib ." Causing James to flinch in pain

Wild Cyclone ends his attack and returns to Harry 's side of the field with his wings out looking prepared to strike at any time.

Harry said " I activate Pot of Greed and I draw two cards .'' as he draws two cards and he looks at them in glee.

Harry said, " I activate the spell double summon and I summon Elemental Burstnatrix and Clayman in attack mode ."

The two monsters one was a lady dressed in red with the power of fire and another was a man that made out of clay standing side by side with WIld Cyclone.

Albus is a bit ruffed up and he is looking at the creatures with fear in his eyes as they stare at him daring him to make a move.

Albus said, " Harry I'm not your enemy but Lady Voldemort is the true enemy ."

Harry asked " The same one that you created and one of the few people that you screwed over ?"

Albus said, " I don't what you are talking about ."

Harry said, " Tom Riddles jr or Now goes by Lita Riddle or Lady Voldemort ."

Albus' eyes widened in shocked at the information that Harry posses of Voldemort true identity which should be impossible while the Order looks confused.

Albus demanded " How do you know ?''

Harry smirked, " I have my source but now prepare for your **Demise** ". As he said that a card appears his hand scaring the wizards.

Harry said, " I activate the spell card Draw reset which allows me to draw five cards ."As he draws the five cards.

Harry said, " I play the Ritual spell card The Cycle of the World and I release all my monsters."

The monsters all turn in energy that represents their attributes or elements and a ritual tables that causing the Order of Phoenix to get on edge but they hear Harry chanting they flinch in fear.

Harry chanted " Master of Armageddon appear now and unleash doomsday on the weaklings that dare oppose me and wipe them from the face of the planet Ritual summon Arise Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon ."

The ritual table destroyed and a giant skull like hand rises from the that causes the Wizards to jump back in fright at the sight as they saw a being standing at the size of a building with a skull face with blue eyes.

Harry said, " Demise ends this duel with Oblivion slash ."As Demise summons his weapons to slash Albus caused him to go unconscious not before Albus summon a portal for the wizards to escape in.

One Wizard grabs Albus and runs with the other into the portal with their tails in between their legs.

Harry said " Good Riddance ."

Harry takes off his duel disk and puts the deck back in box since he already has beaten the old fool who screwed him over.

**( ****Ending song -Endless Dream)**

The scene begins with Harry sitting down cross-legged looking at his cards and smiled a bittersweet smile.

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki yume wo**

Harry is using his duel and activates dark fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart to created Evil Hero Wild Cyclone with Wild Cyclone creating a tornado.

**Niji no hashi wo watari**

**Mirai wo te ni irero**

**TOGETHER THEY FIGHT**

Shows Harry together with all the Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacian and Evils Heroes along with Yubel in a fighting stance against an enemy.

**Tobira no mukou ni**

**Tachifusagu kuroi kage**

Harry sees a door and he looks reluctant to open but felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to turn around to see Neos looking at him and give Harry a nod which caused Harry to open it**.**

**Shinku no honoo moyase!**

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

Harry plays polymerization and to fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Rainbow Dragon into Rainbow Neos.

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki yume wo**

**Donna ni tsurai toki ga attemo**

**Shinjiru nakama no egao date**

Harry along with all his monsters cards appear behind him with Harry smile and points two of his fingers out like Judai Yuki at the screen as the monster poses.

**Author notes: Hey so this is the moment you guys been waiting for and it is here people so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And happy Fourth of July people and spend time with your family and friends. Also, thank you Ice Emperor and CMXB FOr the chants. Also, thank you for supporting this story.**


	7. Chapter Dark Lady Reaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh gx or Harry Potter but I do own this story along with the plot and some of the OC cards.  
**

**12 Grimmauld Place **

The Order of Phoenix was in a meeting discussing a certain King and his mysterious powers that he has rivals any being in their world but the question on everyone minds is " how are they going to beat him " is the question that's on everyone minds.

The Potter family were in down in the dumps with the reunion with Harry being a complete failure at the way Harry reacted but he was in the right because they willing abandoned him for prophecy that may or may not be real.

Hermoine Granger is in deep thought about her friend's estranged brother who wielded a power that not like no other seen before and for some reason, she is turned on by his aura along with his golden eyes.

Albus Dumbledore is currently nursing his wounds from the duel or as everyone saw it as a one-sided battle that Harry dominated the duel by summoning a monster that emerges out of a nightmare especially that one monster called Demise Supreme King of Armageddon that caused him shivered as he thought of the name.

Severus Snape is still reeling from the horror of the other world that they went to and he notices that the Potter in the other world isn't like his family but is someone that you shouldn't cross along with someone you want on your side rather than an enemy.

Severus Snape thought " _The Dark Lady must know of this_ ."

Albus stands up from his chair which caused other conversation to fall silent as they awaited the leader's statement as they look at him concern since he was wrecked by Harry the true savior of the world.

Albus said, " My fellows' wizards we seem that young Harry has lost his way and fallen into the darkness ."

The order of Phoenix excluding Snape, The Potter family, Hermoine, all nodded their heads in agreement at what Albus stated because they all felt the aura of Harry was way darker than Lady Voldemort.

Albus said, " We need a way to neutralize him ."

Molly suggested, " How about we locked in a room and force a marriage contract on him ."

**( Harry Potter The Supreme King Opening - Precious time, Glory days )  
**

The first Scene shows young Harry getting the two decks which transform in the cupboard in the Dursley household with Harry crying silently as he is bleeding from his head.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no Yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON]  
**

Next Scene shows Harry eyes turning honey gold along using the duel disk and using the Evil Heroes deck with all the Elemental Heroes, Evil Heroes, Yubel, Neo Spacians along with Winged Kuriboh standing behind him.

**[Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS]**

Next scene is older Harry with spikey hair who is dressed in a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges along with black pants looking into a mirror showing his childhood causing him to shed a tear.

**[Okizari no yakusoku Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo Nando mo kurikaeshiteru]**

The scene shows Harry walking down a path with a solemn look on his face and another path shows Supreme King Harry dressed the same way walking side by side with Harry.

**[Ima Kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru]  
**

The scene shows Harry scowling at an unknown with his duel disk out looking at the mysterious foe in rage.

**[GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou]**

The scene shows Harry with Elemental Hero Neos standing next to Neo Spacian Grand Mole and Harry pointed his finger int the air as they nodded and flying into the air fusing to created Elemental Hero Grand Neos.

**[Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS Ichido dake no LIFE]**

The scene shows fighting dementors and one dementor were about to kiss him, Elemental HeroNeos shows up with blazing orange wings behind him to protect him from the Dementors.

**[Iroaseta Sekai wo akaku nure! TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD Jibun dake no STYLE]  
**

The scene shows Harry looking at the Potter family, The Order of Phoenix with a hateful gaze as he remembers them and his eyes begin to shift in the Supreme King as he summons Evil Hero Malicious Edge.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no Yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!]  
**

The final scene shows Harry drawing a card along with eyes turning honey gold as he reveals the card to be Super Polymzertions.

**(Opening over )**

**12 Grimmauld Place **

The order of Phoneix was divided between the ones that think Harry should be contained and the ones who think should leave Harry alone because of the power he wields that is unknown.

One order said, " We need that boy to kill the Dark lady ."

Another order members said '' That boy isn't someone we want to piss off ."

Another Order members said, " That chant it seems weird ."

This caused everyone to paused including Snape at what the order members said about the summoning chants that Harry used to summoned his monsters to fight Albus.

Albus asked " Which one ?"

The order member said '' The one that said Warrior betrayed by the ideals of light and through the storm of the dark ."

The order began to think about what that chant meant but Heromine figured it out quickly before everyone else could and she had a look of anger on her face as she looked at Albus along with the Potter family.

Heromine asked, " What did you all do to him?"

The Potter family looked down in shame but Albus just sighs thinking about revealing why Harry made that chant will get him kicked out of his own faction by his own followers but he decided to come clean.

Albus said guiltily " I convinced his family to that he was a squib and said that he wouldn't amount to anything but I was wrong ."

Lilly said, " He is not completely guilty and we abandoned him willing but we paid the price when he killed my sister's family ."

Heroine walks towards Lilly and socked her in the jaw which surprised everyone in the room including Snape who looks both surprised and angry at Hermoine'ss action but he held his tongue.

Heromine said, " He created that chant because he was abandoned by the light and was forced to become dark to survive ."

Hermione said, " I quit ."

Hermione walked out the door leaving behind a quiet and shocked Order of Phoenix as she walks out the door of the headquarters leaving behind a bruised Lilly potter whos clutching her face.

Albus said, " Meeting dismissed ."

The Order members leave and Snape walks out the door but he felt the pain coming from his left arm as he rolls up his sleeves revealing the dark mark.

Snape is then apparated to Riddle 's manor for a death eater meeting since he is a double agent for both Dumbledore and Lady Voldemort as he walks through entrance to the throne room of the dark lady.

The dark lady could be described as beautiful but that would be an insult and you describe her of having a goddess look as she has long dark hair with chilling red eyes wearing the most elegant robe and barefooted seating on her throne.

The death eaters are looking at Snape as he approaches the dark lady who is looking at with a sneered on her goddess-like face.

Lady Voldemort demanded " Where have you been?''

Snape walks up to the Dark lady and kisses her feet to show signs of respect to the Dark Lady to appease her.

Snape said, " My Lady we have found Harry Potter ."

This caught the attention of The Dark Lady and The Death Eaters that are in the room as Snape brought up the " True Chosen One ".

Lady Voldemort asked, " Where is he ?"

Snape said, " He is is another universe, my lady ."

The death eaters screamed in outrage but the Dark Lady fired a stunner at the ceiling of the room to get everyone silent.

Lady Voldemort said, " Explain ."

Snape said," Dumbledore found out that Potter was in another world and he used an unknown to take all the Order of Phoenix members to this world ."

The Dark Lady looked interested in this world but she wanted to know about Harry Potter to see if he will be a threat or a stepping stone.

Lady Voldemort asked, " Is he strong ?"

Snape said, " He is strong and wields powers never seen before ."

This caused cries of outrage and the dark lady fired a spell at the ceiling again causing the Death eaters to stop the yelling.

Lady Voldemort said, " I want proof ."

Lady Voldemort extracted the memory of the confrontation of the Harry and the Order of Phoenix as a pensieve.

**(Pensieve )  
**

**Albus said disappointment " You became dark and I will bring you back into the light ."**

Lady Voldemort snorted " Typical Dumbledore ."

**Harry unstrap his backpack and he pulls his duel disk to put on his arm to get ready to duel the man who wronged him.**

Lady Voldemort looks at the device on his arm with a curious look on her beautiful face as she for possible enemy pull on a strange device.

**Harry said " If it a duel you want then get your game on the old man ." as he reaches for his deck box that on his belt and put it in his deck slot.**

Lady Voldemort said " A deck of cards so bizarre ."

**Harry draws five cards and he smiles that sends shivers down Albus's spine but he shooks it of thinking that Harry wasting time so he fired a stunner from his wand at Harr rolled out of the way.**

Lady Voldemort thought " _What could he have drawn to make him smile like that_ ?"

**Harry said " Missed and I draw ." He draws the card and he smirked evilly at what the drew.**

A few death eaters are getting a little interested at what their possible foe is drawing to make smile like that along with the Dark Lady.

**Harry said, " Play the spell card Dark fusion ."**

Everyone excluding Snape " _Spell card and Dark fusion_ ?"

**Harry said, " I fused together Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart ." As he sends to three cards to graveyard slot in his duel disk.**

Everyone except Snape's eyes widened in at what the boy said and wonder what do fuse mean.

**The Order of Phoneix sees two creatures one that looks a green bird man with wing and a dark muscled skinned that part of a tribe with sword disappearing in a weird hole that creating a series of whirlwinds.**

One death eater asked, " What the bloody hell is happening to those creatures ?"

Another death eater said, " I do not know ."

Lady Voldemort thought" _Fusion_?"

**Harry chanted " Warrior betrayed by the ideals of light and through the storm of the dark I fusion summon Evil Hero Wild Cyclone ."**

The death eaters excluding Snape who is paling looks taken back by the chant that Harry did but Lady Voldemort listened to the chant with interested especially the part about being betrayed by the ideals of the light along with the words " Fusion Summon ".

Lady Voldemort thought" _Fusion summon_ ?"

**In the place of those two monsters stood a new one that a mixture of two stood in their place letting out an inhuman sound while releasing another series of whirlwinds that scared the Order of Phoneix that caused them to have thoughts in their head.**

Everyone excluding Snape jaw hit the ground in astonishment at the creature that lies before them that is a fusion of those two monsters that Harry had in his hand.

The Dark lady whispered " Incredible ."

**Harry commanded " Wild Cyclone attacked him .''**

**Wild Cyclone flies at Albus and he creates a tornado that causes the wizards to tremble at the sight and Albus tried to fire a spell but the wands won't work.**

Dark Lady asked, " Why isn't his wand working ?"

**Harry said, " Wild Cyclone ability prevents you from using spells ."**

The death eaters are looking at the boy and his monsters in fear because of its powers along with its special ability to negate spells.

Dark Lady thought " _What power_ ."

**Harry yelled " WIld Gale force ."**

**Wild Cyclone launches the tornado at Albus a dit swept in it causing him to grunt in pain since it is hurting him****.**

The death eaters look on with glee behind their skull masks and they all laughed at the headmaster's pain including the dark lady who is smirking in glee.

**Harry said, " How that for you Albus ?"**

**James yelled, " HARRY JAMES POTTER AS YOUR FATHER I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS !"**

**Harry said, " Shut your mouth and I am not your son since you disowned me for being a squib ." Causing James to flinch in pain.**

The death eaters gasp in shock at what Harry said and they can't believe that a light wizard would give up their child along with Lady Voldemort whose eyes are widened.

**Wild Cyclone ends his attack and returns to Harry 's side of the field with his wings out looking prepared to strike at any time.  
**

**Harry said " I activate Pot of Greed and I draw two cards .'' as he draws two cards and he looks at them in glee.**

Harry said, " I activate the spell double summon and I summon Elemental Burstnatrix and Clayman in attack mode ."

Lady Voldemort said, " This going to be good and the heroes are impressive ."

One death eater said '' That Burstnatrix is a beauty .''

The two monsters one was a lady dressed in red with the power of fire and another was a man that made out of clay standing side by side with WIld Cyclone.

Dark Lady Voldemort said " More monsters ."

Albus is a bit ruffed up and he is looking at the creatures with fear in his eyes as they stare at him daring him to make a move.

Albus said, " Harry I'm not your enemy but Lady Voldemort is the true enemy ."

Lady Voldemort said, " Then he will fight me ."

Harry asked " The same one that you created and one of the few people that you screwed over ?"

Lady Voldemort was taken back by what Harry said and she thought he would be angry at her for making his life miserable but he came to her defense something that she expected her follower to do.

Albus said, " I don't what you are talking about ."

Lady Voldemort rolled her eyes in annoyance

Harry said, " Tom Riddles jr or Now goes by Lita Riddle or Lady Voldemort ."

The Dark Lady thought " _He knows _."

Albus demanded " How do you know ?''

Harry smirked, " I have my source but now prepare for your Demise ". As he said that a card appears his hand scaring the wizards.

The dark lady said, " he can make cards appear out of thin air ."

Harry said, " I activate the spell card Draw reset which allows me to draw five cards ."As he draws the five cards.

Harry said, " I play the Ritual spell card The Cycle of the World and I release all my monsters."

Everyone excluding Snape thought " _Release_ ."

Snape said ' Here comes the monster that sent us running ."

The monsters all turn in energy that represents their attributes or elements and a ritual tables that causing the Order of Phoenix to get on edge but they hear Harry chanting they flinch in fear.

The Dark Lady asked 'Why would he get rid of those monsters ?"

Snape said, " For a monster that way more powerful ."

This intrigue the Dark lady at what Snape stated and looked at Pensive with a curious gaze.

Harry chanted " Master of Armageddon appear now and unleash doomsday on the weaklings that dare oppose me and wipe them from the face of the planet Ritual summon Arise Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon ."

This chant caused the Death Eater including Snape who already hears that chant but like his compatriot shiver in fear of that chant because emotion but for The Dark Lady she looked a bit aroused by it.

The ritual table destroyed and a giant skull like hand rises from the that causes the Wizards to jump back in fright at the sight as they saw a being standing at the size of a building with a skull face with blue eyes.

The Death eaters along with Snape at the monster in the Pensieve with fear but The Dark Lady looked at the monster known as Demise, Supreme King of Armageddon in awe.

The Dark Lady thought " _What a monster and I must have him_ ."

The death eater excluding Snape yelled, " What the bloody is that monster !"

Snape whispered " Demise ."

Harry said, " Demise ends this duel with Oblivion slash ."As Demise summons his weapons to slash Albus caused him to go unconscious not before Albus summon a portal for the wizards to escape in.

(Pensive ends)

The Death Eaters excluding Snape are shaking at the power that Harry displayed in the memory but they knew this isn't a normal wizard along with he isn't a light wizard or a fan of Dumbledore.

The Dark Lady who is thinking about Harry along with abilities and not mention the words he said to Albus caused her to look at Harry in a new light.

Lady Voldemort thought " I need to meet this young man ."

King Kingdom

Harry is covered in a dark aura as with his eyes shining honey gold that causing a hurricane outside of his castle.

Several Dark spheres appear in front of Harry they begin to takes the shapes of cards Harry drops his aura.

The cards have fallen to the ground and Harry walks to see the cards as he picks one of the new cards which is a fusion monster.

Harry said '' Evil Hero Bloody Nightmare ."

Harry puts it in his fusion deck and picks up another which is a fusion monster like Evil Hero Bloody Nightmare.

Harry said "Evil Hero Diabolic Stalker ."

Harry put that in his fusion deck and picked up two cards.

Harry said " Dark Heart and ritual monster Evil hero: Shadow Queen.

Harry puts those cards in his evil hero deck and picks a spell card.

Harry said " Evil Hero's Guide To Black Magic ."

Harry put the card away and picked several cards to read their names.

Harry said " Evil Hero Darkness Angel, Hellfire Stallion, Evil hero: Shadow Tiger, Yin Yang twin, Shadow of Fenris.

Harry put them in his deck and picks up several spells and traps cards.

Harry said " Elemental Purge, Dark sacrifice, Death Blade, Dragon Hero Blade, Black Forest Castle, Spiritual Struggle, Judgement of the Divine, Soul Snatcher, and Second Sight .''

Harry pockets all the card except Second Sight as he felt the card isn't right in his hands.

There one was one card left and it was a monster that covers in Darkness which caught Harry 's attention as he picks it up.

Harry said " Supreme Shadow King ."

Harry senses the powers of the gentle darkness in the card and he put the card in his deck.

Harry said, " Now that out of the way let take a trip to Magical Britain ."

**( Ending song -Endless Dream)**

The scene begins with Harry sitting down cross-legged looking at his cards and smiled a bittersweet smile.

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki Yume wo**

Harry is using his duel and activates dark fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart to created Evil Hero Wild Cyclone with Wild Cyclone creating a tornado.

**Niji no Hashi wo watari**

**Mirai wo te ni irero**

**TOGETHER THEY FIGHT**

Shows Harry together with all the Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacian and Evils Heroes along with Yubel in a fighting stance against an enemy.

**Tobira no mukou ni**

**Tachifusagu kuroi kage**

Harry sees a door and he looks reluctant to open but felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to turn around to see Neos looking at him and give Harry a nod which caused Harry to open it.

**Shinku no honoo moyase!**

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

Harry plays polymerization and to fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Rainbow Dragon into Rainbow Neos.

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki Yume wo**

**Donna ni tsurai Toki ga attemo**

**Shinjiru Nakama no egao date**

Harry along with all his monsters cards appear behind him with Harry smile and points two of his fingers out like Judai Yuki at the screen as the monster poses.

Author note: Hey Guys this dannyrockon 122 and this chapter that you all been waiting for. Also, I would like to give some shout out to some people and number all you guys that been supporting me with the story and the ideas that you guys put in the review books or PMS. Number 2 for the fan-made fusion monster I would like to thank Basilisk Venom for the fusion monster along with advice for my deck. Number 3 Thank you, Guardian, of star clan for the cards that he showed me on discord.


	8. Chapter The return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh gx but I own this story. Also, I decided to add another girl to the harem and her name is Elaina Artemis LeFay.**

**Diagon Alley **

In Diagon Alley, four death eaters were attacking wizards and witches left from right with an estimate of sixteen innocent civilians dead via the killing curse.

The four Death Eaters have several Hogwarts female students from different houses along with Beauxbaton champion who has her sister as their hostages.

An extremely pretty Asian girl with long, shiny dark hair, freckled nose, and being a head short dressed in a standard Hogwarts Ravenclaw robes looking extremely fearful at the Death Eater this is Cho Chang.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass dressed in their standard Hogwarts Slytherin robes were hugging themselves while looking at the Death Eaters in fear in their eyes with their friend Tracey Davis who is nursing several wounds on her body.

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were huddling up against each other to protect themselves if needed from Death Eaters.

Fleur was holding her little Gabriella or Gabby as she calls her in private to protect her from the monsters known as the Death Eater that was holding them hostage.

Along with dark red hair, fair skin, and blue eyes dressed in standard Ravenclaw robe was trying to comfort a crying Lavender Brown from Griffondor while scowling at the Death Eaters.

One Death Eater said, " Hey gents lets have some fun with these hussies ."

The Death Eaters reaches for their zippers but they felt a windy breezes that froze along with the girls as they see a younger James Potter without glasses and has honey golden eyes with spiky hair dressed in black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges along with black pants wearing steel-toed boots with a backpack slung over his shoulder .

The Death Eaters looks at the young man and they recognized who is because the Dark lady gave them orders to bring him to the Dark Lady for unknown reasons.

One Death Eater whispered " Harry Potter ."

This caused the attention to turned to Harry who narrows his golden eyes at the Death Eaters while the girls begin thinking to themselves about Harry.

Cho thought " _That Rose's other brother and he looks hot_ ."

Daphne thought " T_his Potter is different than his family_ ."

Astoria thought " _Oh my Merlin_ ."

Susan thought " _By Morgana, he is very dashing_ ."

Hannah thought " _His golden eyes are making shiver_ .''

Fleur thought " _ Harry Potter ."_

Gabrielle thought "_ He is handsome_ ."

Elaina thought " _I found you my adorable cousin Harry_ ."

Lavender thought " _If he is a sin then drag me to hell _."

_**(Supreme King Harry Opening 1 Precious Times, Glory Days)**_

The first Scene shows young Harry getting the two decks which then transform in the cupboard in the Dursley household with Harry crying silently as he is bleeding from his head.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no Yume Oi Tsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON]**

Next Scene shows Harry eyes turning honey gold along using the duel disk and using the Evil Heroes deck with all the Elemental Heroes, Evil Heroes, Yubel, Neo Spacians along with Winged Kuriboh standing behind him.

**[Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS]**

Next scene is older Harry with spiky hair who is dressed in a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges along with black pants looking into a mirror showing his childhood causing him to shed a tear.

**[Okizari no yakusoku Mune ni sasatta mama nuke ai Kimi no kotoba wo Nando mo kurikaeshiteru]**

The scene shows Harry walking down a path with a solemn look on his face and another path shows Supreme King Harry dressed the same way walking side by side with Harry.

**[Ima Kaze ga senaka wo aishiteru]**

The scene shows Harry scowling at an unknown with his duel disk out looking at the mysterious foe in rage**.**

**[GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou]**

The scene shows Harry with Elemental Hero Neos, standing next to Neo Spacian Grand Mole and Harry pointed his finger in the air as they nodded and flying into the air fusing to create Elemental Hero Grand Neos.

**[Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS Ichido dake no LIFE]**

The scene shows Harry fighting dementors and one dementor was about to kiss him, Elemental Hero Neos shows up with blazing orange wings behind him to protect him from the Dementors.

**[Iroaseta Sekai wo akaku nure! TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD Jibun dake no STYLE]**

The scene shows Harry looking at the Potter Family, The Order of Phoenix with a hateful gaze as he remembers them and his eyes begins to shift in the Supreme King as he summons Evil Hero Malicious Edge.

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no Yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!]**

The final scene shows Harry drawing a card along with eyes turning honey-gold as he reveals the card to be Super Polymerization.

**Diagon Alley**

Harry looks at the Death Eaters whose hands are still on their zippers with a disgusted look on his face predicting what they would do if he hasn't shown up.

Harry asked, " This is what you wizard resort to ?"

This anger the Death Eaters at the insult given to them by Harry as they pull out their wands but Harry just Smirked at them in amusement.

A Death Eater said " You little bastard ."

Harry said, " Lily and James were married, unlike you and your dickless comrades ."

This caused the females hostage to laugh including Gabrielle who doesn't get the insult but will ask Fleur later.

The Death Eater gritted their teeth behind their mask after called them dickless which was a blow to their manhood.

Another Death Eater said, " Duel us, blood traitor ."

Harry said, " Normally I wouldn't duel weaklings but I need to test a few cards ."

Harry unstraps his backpack and unzips it to pull out his duel disk which caused Elaina to look at the device with recognition while the other girls look at the device with confusion.

Elaina thought " A duel disk ."

A Death Eater said, " We get a chance to some pussy and along with a chance to rise in the ranks for the Dark Lady ."

Harry pulls out his deck and puts it in the deck slot and he activates the duel disk with a battle-ready face that makes the Death Eaters a little fearful but the confidence won out.

A Death Eater cried " Stupefy ."

Harry rolled out of the way and he smirks at them which irks them which throws them off their gameplay.

Harry draws his five cards and he smirks at them because he sees some of his new cards along with a few good setups.

Harry declared " I draw ." As he draws one card.

Harry said, " I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode ."

A man in blue armor dressed like a familiar caped crusader with a blue cape appeared shocking everyone including Elaina.

Elaina thought " _A real-life Yugioh Card monster and I wished that I still had my decks_ ."

The girls thought " _What in the world_ ?"

Harry said' His effect lets me draw two cards ."

Harry draws the two cards and he looks them which caused a smile to appear on his face scared the Death Eater but they hear several pops sounds as the Order of Phonics appeared.

Dumbledore said " Harry my boy ."

Harry stated, " Piss off the old man ."

This caused everyone including the death eater to look at Harry in shocked at what he said.

James said " Harry treat him with respect or else .''

Harry asked, " Or else what you and Lily will abandon me again dickless ?"

James flinched at that remark while Lilly burst into tears as the rest looked at Harry in shocked at what he said.

Harry said, " I play the spell card Soul Snatcher ."

The spell card has a picture of a woman on the floor but a ghost version of her is being lifted up into the air with a single white hand reaching for her.

Harry said ' if one of us were to lose then you can kiss your soul goodbye ."

This caused everyone to look at Harry in horror including Dumbledore at the card's ability which seems dark.

Dumbledore said, " Harry surely you jest ."

Harry said, " Maybe or maybe not ."

Harry said, " I play the field spell card, Black Forest Castle ." Harry puts it in his field spell slot.

The whole area changes into a black forest that has a castle which surprised everyone watching the duel.

Everyone minusHarry and Elaina thought " _Field spell?_

Harry said, " Activate its effect and I am allowed to summon an Evil Hero with a four-level or lower level which I do have because I summon Evil Hero Prodigy ."

The Evil Hero pops up scaring the girls and the Death Eaters because of its demonic appearance which caused the monster to grinned nastily.

Harry ordered "Bubbleman, Prodigy attack ."

Bubbleman fired his bubble gun at the left Death Eater and Prodigy swiped his claws at the middle Death Eaters causing the Death Eater to bleed.

Harry said, " I place three cards face down ."

The three facedown cards appear in front of Harry as he puts them in the face slots in his duel disk looking at the Death Eaters who are quaking his their boots at his monsters.

Harry asked, " So guys do you wish to continue ."

Before any of the Death Eater could voice their answer the air went cold-causing everyone excluding Harry to shiver when they a wraithlike humanoid shape, approximately three meters, or 10 feet high, and are covered in dark hooded cloaks of long ripped black cloth hovering over to Harry and The Death Eaters.

Rose whispered " A Dementor ."

**(Flashback )**

_The Golden trio was on the Hogwarts Express in the room sitting and talking about their summer break with a sleeping man sitting next to Hermoine but the air got cold when the door slides open revealing a Dementor coming in. _

_But the sleeping man jumps with his wand revealing it to be Remus Lupin firing a spell at The Dementor hitting it in the shape of a wolf. _

_Remus shouted " __**EXPECTO PATRONUM **__."_

_**(Flashback over)**_

Rose snapped out of her trip towards memory lane and look at Harry in fear because the Dementor towards Harry but Harry looked at the creature with look defiance.

Rose yelled, " HARRY GET AWAY FROM THERE !"

The Dementor looks at Harry sensing his powers while everyone looked on at the interaction between Harry and the Dementor but they got the biggest surprise of their lives when the Dementor spoke.

The Dementor chanted " He is the Power, He is power, He is the power ."

This confused everyone including Ablus but Elaina begins thinking where she heard that phrase before it hit as she remembers a Yugioh series with that slogan and who slogan was it.

Elania thought " _The Supreme King _."

Everyone else thought " _He is the power_ ?"

Harry said, " I activate the spell card Super Polymerization ."

This caught everyone's attention now including Elaina when Harry announced the card's name because she got pale as a ghost because of the terrible power that it wields because in the anime Yubel tried to used it to combine all the dimensions into one.

Elania thought " I_ hope he doesn't have Yubel_ ."

Elania got curious why would play a card like Super Polymerization when there nothing to fused but she noticed a dark vortex is opening up behind Harry.

Harry said, " I discard one card from my hand and I fuse Elemental Hero Burstantrix with the Dementor ."

Harry sends both Bursantrix's card to the graveyard slot along with the discarded card as Burstantrix appears behind Harry along with Dementor who joins in the vortex fusing into a fusion that shouldn't be possible.

This got a reaction from everyone including Snape and Elania who looked on with awe on her face as she a fusion summoning in real-life.

Harry chanted " Hero of Fire merge with the spirit of darkness to form a creature of true nightmares I fusion summon Evil Hero Mistress of Shadows. "

A new monster emerges out of the vortex that has a female dressed in the outfit of Burstantrix but black as night with a black cloak covering her body.

These caused the spectators to look at the frightening fusion monster in fear, awe because Harry combines the dreadful Dementor with a card which is impressive but scary to some including Rose.

Snape thought " _This boy how can this be possible_ ?"

The order of Phoenix thought "First _ Demise the Supreme King of Armageddon and now this monster_ ."

The female hostages thought " _What powe_r ."

Harry said, " I activate my face card Evil Hero 's Guide To Black Magic ."

The spell shows a demonic black magic book that on the ground making everyone wonder what kind of power does it possess that it can help Harry 's monsters.

Harry said, " For every Evil Hero on the field it gains 700 attack points ."

Evil hero Prodigy and Shadow Mistress are both covered in blue energy as they felt the power-up coming from the card but Harry was not done as he plays another card.

Harry said, " I activate the equipped spell card Death Blade to Mistress of Shadows ."

A giant blade appeared in the hands of THe Mistress of Shadows, and she gets another power-up from the equipped spell card.

Harry said, " I activate the trap card Fusion attack ."

A purple pops revealing the picture of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacking a group of burglars with his dragon hand.

Harry said, " If I have a fusion monster on my side of the field I can attack more ones ."

This caused the Death Eaters to panic as they heard what Harry said to them about the trap card 's effect.

Harry said " Attack Mistress of Shadow with Forbidden Darkness slash ."

The fusion monster swings her blade cutting the Death Eaters which sent them flying into a store in Diagon Alley.

Soul snatchers spell card to activate causing it to glow an eerie green which covers the death eaters as they souls come out of their bodies which caused Everyone excluding Harry and Elania along with the female hostages to look in fear.

Harry said " That Game ."

Harry turns to see that the Order of the Phoenix is looking at him fear while the females' hostages look at him with a blush on their faces.

**( Ending song -Endless Dream)**

The scene begins with Harry sitting down cross-legged looking at his cards and smiled a bittersweet smile.

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki Yume wo**

Harry is using his duel disk and activates dark fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart to created Evil Hero Wild Cyclone with Wild Cyclone creating a tornado.

**Niji no Hashi wo Wataru**

**Mirai wo te ni irero**

**TOGETHER THEY FIGHT**

Shows Harry together with all the Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacian and Evils Heroes along with Yubel in a fighting stance against an enemy.

**Tobira no mukou ni**

**Tachifusagu kuroi kage**

Harry sees a door and he looks reluctant to open it but felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to turn around to see Neos looking at him and give Harry a nod which caused Harry to open it.

**Shinku no honoo moyase!**

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

Harry plays polymerization and to fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Rainbow Dragon into Rainbow Neos.

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki Yume wo**

**Donna ni tsurai Toki ga attemo**

**Shinjiru Nakama no egao date**

Harry along with all his monsters cards appear behind him with Harry smile and points two of his fingers out like Judai Yuki at the screen as the monster poses.

**author notes: Hey guys this dannyrockon rock 122 giving you guys another chapter for this story and shout to all you guys for the favorites, reviews, follows,and shoutout to CXMB for the new fusion monster that I used in this chapter and thank you, Guardian of star clan, for the spell and trap cards that was used in this chapter . Make sure to check Saint of Percival. **


	9. Chapter Supreme king vs Dark Lady

Disclaimer: I owned nothing but this story.

**(Supreme King Harry Opening 1 Precious Times, Glory Days)**

**The first Scene shows young Harry getting the two decks which then transform in the cupboard in the Dursley household with Harry crying silently as he is bleeding from his head.**

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no Yume Oi Tsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON]**

**Next Scene shows Harry eyes turning honey gold along using the duel disk and using the Evil Heroes deck with all the Elemental Heroes, Evil Heroes, Yubel, Neo Spacians along with Winged Kuriboh standing behind him.**

**[Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS]**

**Next scene is older Harry with spiky hair who is dressed in a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges along with black pants looking into a mirror showing his childhood causing him to shed a tear.**

**[Okizari no yakusoku Mune ni sasatta mama nuke ai Kimi no kotoba wo Nando mo kurikaeshiteru]**

**The scene shows Harry walking down a path with a solemn look on his face and another path shows Supreme King Harry dressed the same way walking side by side with Harry.**

**[Ima Kaze ga senaka wo aishiteru]**

**The scene shows Harry scowling at an unknown with his duel disk out looking at the mysterious foe in rage.**

**[GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou]**

**The scene shows Harry with Elemental Hero Neos, standing next to Neo Spacian Grand Mole and Harry pointed his finger in the air as they nodded and flying into the air fusing to create Elemental Hero Grand Neos.**

**[Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS Ichido dake no LIFE]**

**The scene shows Harry fighting dementors and one dementor was about to kiss him, Elemental Hero Neos shows up with blazing orange wings behind him to protect him from the Dementors.**

**[Iroaseta Sekai wo akaku nure! TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD Jibun dake no STYLE]**

**The scene shows Harry looking at the Potter Family, The Order of Phoenix with a hateful gaze as he remembers them and his eyes begins to shift in the Supreme King as he summons Evil Hero Malicious Edge.**

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no Yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!]**

**The final scene shows Harry drawing a card along with eyes turning honey-gold as he reveals the card to be Super Polymerization.**

**Diagon Alley **

Harry is surrounded by the Order of Phoneix who had their wands pointed at him causing him to gain an irritated look on his face as he sees the look of fear on their faces making him wonder how they were able to ward off the death eaters.

Harry said, " You people are all weaklings ."

The order members bristled at the remark and the female hostage look at their savior in wonder at the power he wields especially Elaina who is a diehard Yugioh fan that used to own two-deck based around mages.

Elania thought " _I so want to duel Harry with one of my decks but I had to give them away_ ."

Luna got the courage of walking over to Harry and standing in front of him with her arms outs causing the other girls to do the same which caused the order of Phoneix along Harry to get dumbfounded at their actions.

James ordered, " Move away from him girls or you will get caught in the crossfire ."

The girls yelled, " NO WE WILL NOT !" Causing everyone to jump in surprise.

Cho said, " For so long the order of Phoneix has let so many innocents die and my boyfriend Cedric died because of you all ."Causing the order to flinched at the mention of the deceased Hufflepuff Hogwart Champion.

Daphne said " For years we been at their mercy and now a person willing to kill is being treated as a death eater we will not stand for this .''

The rest of the girls shouted, " WE WON 'T !"

The girls pulled out the wands looking at the order with fire in their eyes causing the Order of Phoenix to flinched a little bit at the determination but Harry looked at the girls in a new light at how they are willing to protect him.

Harry thought " _Nobody has come to my defense before and It feels weird _."Harry puts on his duel disk and puts his deck in the deck slot.

Harry said, " Thank you, ladies, but I will handle this so step aside ."

The girls move out of the way allowing Harry to move with duel disk ready for an all-out battle with the Order of Phoenix but he heard sounds of crack coming behind Harry making him turn around to see a beautiful woman.

Calling the woman beautiful would be insulting since she had the look of a Goddess with an olive complexion, red eyes and black hairs that look like the dark sky along with an hourglass figure that been enhanced by the elegant black robe.

Harry blush at her appearance but he notices her eyes causing him to remember the night where the dark lord came to his former home on Halloween night to kill him and his former sister but dark lord became a dark lady for a mysterious reason.

Harry whispered " Voldemort ."

The woman turned to his direction causing and when she saw his face she did something unexpected of a dark lady which was blush at his face as she gazing at him which made everyone shocked.

Lady Voldemort said, " Harry Potter here at last ."

Harry said, " I am not a Potter ."

Lady Voldemort asked, " What would you like to be called then?"

Harry said " Harry Yuki ."

Voldemort said " Interesting and you can call me Lita ."

Harry nodded his in agreement and he notices that Lita has her wand out almost like she wants to duel him but he steps forwards meaninbg he accept her challenge for the duel causing everyone excluding Lita.

James yelled, " HARRY GET AWAY FROM HER !"

Lilly yelled, " HARRY STAY AWAY FROM HER SHE DANGEROUS !"

Sirus yelled," PRONGLSET WATCH OUT !"

Harry ignored and he draws his five cards and he puts on his dueling game face on ready to duel which caused Lita to smirked at his face because she thought it was a cute expression.

Lita thought " _How cute and I will be Lady Yuki_ ."

Lita fired a crucio spell at Harry but Harry rolled out of the way and he draws his one card causing him to smirk at the card which made Lita excited thinking it will be interesting.

Harry said, " I play the spell card Dark Fusion ." The name caused several reactions from the crowd for the Order several flinches and Lita along with the girls a hard-on.

Harry said, " I fuse Elemental hero Avian and ElementalHero Bursnatrix to ."As an Avian and Burnsatrix appear before a dark vortex.

The two hero goes into the vortex and a fires comes causing everyone to look at it with fear of the new monster that will be coming of from the vortex that Harry used because everyone monster he summons is fearsome.

Harry said, " One who set the sins of humanity to blaze and stained black with the blood of Enemies .''

A new figure comes and it was a female with green hair, a visor, purple angel wings, and fire all around her letting out a scream of rage. Caused some of the men from the order to blush at her appearance.

Harry said, " I play the spell card Supreme king castle ." As the world around transforms into a castle from Harry's domain.

Lita asked, " Why would you do that ?"

Harry said, "You can Fusion Summon Fusion Monsters that must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" by card effects other than "Dark Fusion". Once per turn, during damage calculation, if your Fiend monster battles an opponent's monster: You can send 1 "Evil HERO" monster from your Deck or Extra Deck to the GY; your battling monster gains ATK equal to the sent monster's Level x 200, until the end of this turn ."As he discards an evil hero card to the graveyard slot.

Harry ordered " Inferno WIng attack Sinful trailblazer ."

Inferno Wing fires a fireball at Lita and Lita leaves her self wide open which caused people to look at her if she was insane. The fireball hit her and she still stands up and lets a moan causing everyone to get shocked.

Lita said, " Yes you are the one ." She licks her lips at Harry causing him to blush at her.

Lita teleports leaving everyone to wonder what she means including Harry when she said that he is the _"one _"but he will worry about that later as he sees the order surrounded him again with their wands forgetting about Inferno Wing.

Harry said " Sorry ladies and see you later cousin ." He snapped his finger and Inferno wing fired a fireball to the ground creating smoke.

The smoke clears up and Harry is gone leaving the order to look around for him along with the girls to look for their savior but they didn't see that Harry was on the roof looking down at them.

Harry said " I need a place hideout .''

**Riddle Manor **

Lita appears in her throne with one female death eater in it looking at her with a concerned look when she sees the scorch mark on her chest but before she said anything Lita raise her hand to silents the death eater.

Lita said, " I am alright Delphi and I found the one ."

Delphi takes off her mask revealing silvery hair with blue tips and brown eyes looking her with a hint of worry in her eyes but she held believing in her mother because she is powerful.

Delphi asked " Who is the one ?''

Lita said, " Harry Yuki my dear and you will love him ."

Delphi asked, " Really mother ?"

Lita said, " Yes my little snakelet ."

**( Ending song -Endless Dream)**

**The scene begins with Harry sitting down cross-legged looking at his cards and smiled a bittersweet smile.**

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki Yume wo**

**Harry is using his duel disk and activates dark fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart to created Evil Hero Wild Cyclone with Wild Cyclone creating a tornado.**

**Niji no Hashi wo Wataru**

**Mirai wo te ni irero**

**TOGETHER THEY FIGHT**

**Shows Harry together with all the Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacian and Evils Heroes along with Yubel in a fighting stance against an enemy.**

**Tobira no mukou ni**

**Tachifusagu kuroi kage**

**Harry sees a door and he looks reluctant to open it but felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to turn around to see Neos looking at him and give Harry a nod which caused Harry to open it.**

**Shinku no honoo moyase!**

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

**Harry plays polymerization and to fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Rainbow Dragon into Rainbow Neos.**

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki Yume wo**

**Donna ni tsurai Toki ga attemo**

**Shinjiru Nakama no egao date**

**Harry along with all his monsters cards appear behind him with Harry smile and points two of his fingers out like Judai Yuki at the screen as the monster poses.**

**Author note: Hey guys I'm back with the new chapter for this story and I hope you , can someone come up with a reason why Voldemort a woman and please PMS me your idea? Peace out **


	10. Chapter Dark and Light desire

**Disclaimer: I own this story but not Harry Potter or Yugioh Gx.**

**Hey, guys I been away for a long time with this but I'm back again and I have a surprise in this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy But enough with the chit chat here is the new chapter.**

**Abandoned Cabin**

Harry is sitting in a cabin near a village planning his next move against the light and dark who seek to use him because of his power making him scowl a bit but he calms down as he uses the power of gentle darkness to summon up one of his closes monsters as a figure in front of him. Yubel who has been a loyal second in command for him when he was living in the other world

Yubel 's appearance can be described as demonic as the most noticeable features are the sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromatic eyes, which look similar to Dartz's while under control of the Orichalcos and a third vertically placed eye. Her clothing is bizarre; one of the legs is completely covered, while the other is mostly exposed. Yubel's hair is somewhat reminiscent of Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, each contributing to one half. She also has blue lips and pointed teeth resembling those of Camula. Her entire appearance can easily be described as made up of opposites.

The figure said, " My king ."

Harry said, " Yubel I have a task that I want you to carry out ."

**(Supreme King Harry Opening 1 Precious Times, Glory Days)**

**The first Scene shows young Harry getting the two decks which then transform in the cupboard in the Dursley household with Harry crying silently as he is bleeding from his head.**

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no Yume Oi Tsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON]**

**Next Scene shows Harry's eyes turning honey gold along using the duel disk and using the Evil Heroes deck with all the Elemental Heroes, Evil Heroes, Yubel, Neo Spacians along with Winged Kuriboh standing behind him.**

**[Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS]**

**The next scene is older Harry with spiky hair who is dressed in a black overcoat with white trimmings and sharp edges along with black pants looking into a mirror showing his childhood causing him to shed a tear.**

**[Okizari no yakusoku Mune ni sasatta mama nuke ai Kimi no kotoba wo Nando mo kurikaeshiteru]**

**The scene shows Harry walking down a path with a solemn look on his face and another path shows Supreme King Harry dressed the same way walking side by side with Harry.**

**[Ima Kaze ga senaka wo aishiteru]**

**The scene shows Harry scowling at an unknown with his duel disk out looking at the mysterious foe in rage.**

**[GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou]**

**The scene shows Harry with Elemental Hero Neos, standing next to Neo Spacian Grand Mole and Harry pointed his finger in the air as they nodded and flying into the air fusing to create Elemental Hero Grand Neos.**

**Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS Ichido dake no LIFE]**

**The scene shows Harry fighting dementors and one dementor was about to kiss him, Elemental Hero Neos shows up with blazing orange wings behind him to protect him from the Dementors.**

**[Iroaseta Sekai wo akaku nure! TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD Jibun dake no STYLE]**

**The scene shows Harry looking at the Potter Family, The Order of Phoenix with a hateful gaze as he remembers them and his eyes begin to shift in the Supreme King as he summons Evil Hero Malicious Edge.**

**[Wasurenai yo hajimete no Yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON!]**

**The final scene shows Harry drawing a card along with eyes turning honey-gold as he reveals the card to be Super Polymerization.**

**Order of Phoenix Headquarter **

The order is in another meeting and their topic is none other than Harry who is back in the real world now roaming around freely which is causing the order to get paranoid at the thought of Harry who has the ability to summon monsters from cards is terrifying.

Albus thought " We need a way to contain and use the boy as a weapon ."

Albus saw the power that Harry wielded and he wasn't proud to say it but he felt envy at the power to summon unknown creatures from those strange cards which made them so unique so if he could get the boy on his side he can possibly get his hands on those cards.

Albus said, " We need to get Harry to on our side to fight against the Dark lady ."

The order gave their disapproval by screaming at the top of their lungs of going after Harry again because of the fear of losing their souls if they chased after him again knowing he is willing to take their souls. Albus fires a spell at the roof causing the room to get silent as they look at their leader.

Albus said " I understand you all fear him but for the greater good we must capture him .''

Everyone including the Potters family along with their allies nodded their head in agreement but Elania along with her family are there reluctant because a swarm of Death Eater attacked their home and almost lost their lives if not for the Order of Phoenix showed up to save the day making the Lefay owe them a debt.

Elana's mother can be described as beautiful as she looks like an older version of Elania dressed in a black elegant robe that shows off her curves along with wearing dragon skin boots looking at the order of Phoenix's with a scowl on her face at the ideas of treating Harry like an animal that needs to be caged .

Born to Rowan Potter brother of Fleamont Potter the father of James Potter and to Elizabeth Potter nee Lestrange. She was a child prodigy in the arts of magic such as Potions and 1st-year charms when she was a child. When she attended Hogwarts she was the first Potter in history to go into Slytherin. James Potter her uncle was the only one who was ashamed of her for being in the dark house. She excelled in school and gained many masteries when she was 16 years old. After she graduated she met and married a man named Leon the last descendant of Morgana LeFay and had their firstborn daughter Elaina.

The man sitting next to was her husband and father of Elania who has white hair with ice blue eyes standing at 6'1 dressed in a light blue robe with the Le Fay family symbol on the back on the robes who is also sporting a scowl on his face at what these fools are suggesting about his nephew. This Leon Le Fay head of house Le Fay descendant of the Morgana Le fay.

Born in a family of Dark wizard was hell for him because he was his "Family " would pressure him along with abused him for not following their example as a pureblood but He wanted to become an Auror he believes in fairness. He is good at dark defense, potion, herbology, history of magic transfiguration and astronomy magical creature but is rubbish at muggle studies, unlike his wife. After he graduated from Hogwarts he has been seeing Maron and they became a couple after a few dates until Leon pop the question and the rest was history.

Leon said, " That is the dumbest idea, Albus ."

Albus said, " We have no choice and I will have young Rose duel him because she is the best young duelist that Hogwarts has to offer ."

Elania asked, " if she was so powerful then how come she was brought back barely alive ?"

Rose said, " Shut up Elania ."

Elania mocked " What a matter the so-called Girl who lived is feeling jealous that her brother who was thought to be a squib is the one to end the war ?"

Rose charges at Elania but Elania saw that coming and Elania steps out of the way making Rose crash into the wall causing her parents along with Sirius and Remus to go check on her to see if she is alright. Elania looks at the Potters and their allies in disgust in her eyes

Elania said, " You all disgust me with the need to control my adorable little cousin Harry who has shown you what happens if you cross him ."

This caused the order along with Albus and Snape to shivered to remember the power displayed by Harry when they first went to look for along with him showing up at Diagon alley and let not forget he managed to hurt the Dark Lady.

Albus said, " Rose might be our only chance of getting Harry on our side ."

Elaina said, " Don't sleep on Harry because it will be your Demise."

Albus flinched when he heard the name Demisebecause it was the name of the monster that shattered him in the duel against Harry in his domain when they first began looking for him. The monster known as Demise The Supreme King of Armageddon will be in his nightmare for eternity.

Little did they known outside watching was Yubel who has a smirk on her face listening to the discussion about her king and how to contain which made her give off a chuckle at the thought of her king losing to these bottom feeders.

Yubel said, " My king will destroy these weaklings."

Yubel flies off heading back to the cabin where Harry is hiding out at to tell him about the Orders of Phoneix 's plan of subduing him in their pointless crusade against the so-called death eaters along with their Dark Lady.

Yubel thought " Maybe I can convince my king to merge the dimensions ."

**Harry 's cabin **

Harry is looking through his cards and he looks through with a fond look as he remembers receiving them from that nice storeowner in Prive drive back when he was a weakling.

Harry said, " Without these cards, I would still be that weak kid who was abandoned by his parents ."

Harry sees Yubel in front of him a looking at him with an amused look on her face making him blush as he puts his card away in the deck box quickly causing Yubel to giggle playfully at him.

Harry said, " Shit Yubel you scared the shit of me ."

Yubel said in a seductive tone " Oh I can do more than that my king ."

**( You know what coming so if you are younger please leave this chapter )**

Yubel walks towards Harry causing him to blush to make Yubel smirk as she cups Harry 's chin bring his face up to her face making Harry blush, even more, causing Yubel 's grin to widened as she crashes her lips on Harry's making him moan in pleasure causing Yubel to kick it up a notch.

Yubel reaches for Harry 's belt and she removes it along with his pants followed by his underwear on the floor. Yubel reaches for Harry 's shirt and she takes the shirt over his head tossing it so it can join the rest of Harry 's clothes as they begin round one.

Yubel said, " Oh my king you don't how long I waited for this ."

Harry said, " You know what they say dreams do come true ."

Yubel grins and smashes her lips on Harry 's once more and they begin round number two of this intense make-out session between King and protector as they are getting it in in the make session.

Harry thought " You know what I need this after all the shit I was put through and plus Yubel been wanting it for a long time ."

Harry went back to his lovemaking with Yubel who is battling for control of his mouth because Harry built up a large resistance making it difficult for her to penetrate making her moan is displeasure.

Harry thought " If you want access to this mouth then you must work for it ."

Yubel must read his thought as she begins pulls out of the kiss and lips her lips along with giving Harry a look which caused him to grin in a sexual way for what to come next from Yubel who turns around allow her ass to come near Harry 's crotch.

Yubel said " Your turn ."

Harry grinned " The ocean is not going to be the only that going to be wet tonight my dear Yubel ."

Yubel said playfully " I can take it my king ."

Harry said, " You ask and you will receive it, my dear ."

**Riddle manor - Lita 's room **

Lita is sleeping on her but she felt something that makes her wet by her crotch area and she is moaning silently in pleasure but she snapped up in anger when she realizes why she is feeling this strange feeling.

Lita yelled, " SOMEONE IS FUCKING MY HARRY and If I FIND THEM THEY WILL WISH FOR DEATH ."

Lita gets out her bed wearing a black sleeping gown which barely contains her asset making them jiggle slightly.

Lita huffed" who this hussy is I will beat her ass ."

Lita thought about Harry and she remeber his cute face along with his beautiful but weird honey golden eyes along with his mysterious powers making her want him even more now but she does having any leads so she will wait for him to show his beautiful self along with his powers . As Lita begins thinking about Harry she begins rubbing her private part to satisfy herself since the only man worthy enough to touch her isnt around.

Lita said, " I hope you are feeling this Harry ."

**( Ending song -Endless Dream)**

**The scene begins with Harry sitting down cross-legged looking at his cards and smiled a bittersweet smile.**

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki Yume wo**

**Harry is using his duel disk and activates dark fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart to created Evil Hero Wild Cyclone with Wild Cyclone creating a tornado.**

**Niji no Hashi wo Wataru**

**Mirai wo te ni irero**

**TOGETHER THEY FIGHT**

**Shows Harry together with all the Elemental Heroes, Neo Spacian and Evils Heroes along with Yubel in a fighting stance against an enemy.**

**Tobira no mukou ni**

**Tachifusagu kuroi kage**

**Harry sees a door and he looks reluctant to open it but felt a hand on his shoulder which caused him to turn around to see Neos looking at him and give Harry a nod which caused Harry to open it.**

**Shinku no honoo moyase!**

**Saikyou no kaado de tsukamitore!**

**Harry plays polymerization and to fuse Elemental Hero Neos and Rainbow Dragon into Rainbow Neos.**

**Kagayaku DUEL no hatenaki Yume wo**

**Donna ni tsurai Toki ga attemo**

**Shinjiru Nakama no egao date**

**Harry along with all his monsters cards appear behind him with Harry smile and points two of his fingers out like Judai Yuki at the screen as the monster poses.**

**Author notes: Hey guys this dannyrockon 122 giving you guys the new chapter. Hey, guys, I would like to apologize to you guys for forgetting about this story but you guys must understand I have a responsibility like a college, anime club vice president, being an uncle to two nephews and nieces. Also if you want to chat hit me up on discord my name is jedwards1213. If you got a question about anything please pm me and I will be more than happy to talk to you. In the next chapter, Rose and Harry will duke it out and tell me in the comment section which monster do you want to see Harry use. **


	11. Chapter Harry vs Rose part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh GX.**

**Guest: To answer your question you can make the story but you must credit me for allowing you to do it.**

**Hogwarts Dueling Room **

The Order of Phoenix along with the Potter family and along with the victims of the assault from the death eaters was there but the biggest surprise was Lady Voldemort along with her daughter Delphi Riddle and her followers with Narissa and Bellatrix attended since they want to see the power that Harry has.

The reason why the dark and light faction is together was a ceasefire treaty because they want to see the duel between Harry and Rose. Lita on the outside looks calm but on the inside, she was excited like a kid on Christmas because she gets to see her beloved duel up and closed in personal.

Lita thought " I wonder if he is going to use Demise or maybe Inferno Wing."As she tries to guess what monster Harry is going to use and she hopes for Demise since she wants the Albus to suffer a heart attack.

The Light side got a bit impatient because Harry has yet to show up for the duel and Rose was gritting her teeth at not seeing her brother yet which made her think that he is looking down at her which made her scowl that made Lita, Elaina, Hermoine and the other girls that Harry saved smirk.

Lita asked mocking " What wrong little girl ?" As she crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at Rose with a mocked concerned look on her face which made Rose get red in the face that made Lita laugh louder which made her followers laugh as well.

Rose was about to hurl a spell at Lita but she was stopped by her parents but they hear footsteps and they see Harry with his backpack on his back with his golden eyes trained on Rose who felt small but she put on a brave face as she stares into honey-golden pools that are Harry 's eyes.

Rose asked," So you finally showed? Are you here to duel _brother_ ?" As she trains her wand at Harry who pulls out his duel disk from his backpack from looking at Rose with a disinterested look on his face.

Harry said," We aren't here to fuck spiders."As puts his duel disk on his arm and pulls out his deck from his deck box to insert it in the slot. He activates the duel disk and he draws his five cards.

The Audiences looked on in anticipation as they want to who will win the duel between siblings but they felt something off about Harry as he narrowed his eyes at Rose who flinches a bit. Rose fires several spells at Harry who dodges them along with a bored look on his face.

Harry said," I draw ."As he draws one card from his deck and he slightly smirks when he sees the card which made the Light nervous along with some of the death eaters. Harry see plays a familiar a card to the horror of some of the wizards.

Harry said," I play the spell card Dark Fusion." As he revealed the spell card to the horror of Rose along with her parents and Albus but to the confusion of those who never seen Dark fusion.

Harry said," I fused Elemental Hero Spark man and Elemental Hero Clayman ."As he sends the named monster cards to the graveyard with Dark Fusion. The two monsters appeared in a dark vortex to the amazement of those who have never seen a fusion.

Harry said," I fusion Evil Hero Lightning Golem."As the evil hero appeared out of the vortex and he released a surge of lighting. Harry commanded Lighting Golem to attack Rose with a lighting strike which shocked her causing Harry to smirk slightly.

Harry said," Shocking, was it? I throw a couple of face downs ." As he throws four face-down cards and he sees Rose trying to get up from the ground while her family was looking at her in concern which made Harry scowl.

Harry thought" They never showed me concerned and I guess Rose must pay for their mistakes." He waits for Rose to make her next move but he rolled his eyes as he saw Rose firing the same spells as she used before.

Severus asked incredulously," What is your spawn doing Potter? Does she want to lose?" As he looked at James who glaring at him in anger.

James yelled," SHUT IT SNIVELLUS!" As he reaches for his wand but he was stopped by Lilly who got annoyed at their antics. James glares at Snape for a minute to focus on the duel just in time to see his_ son_ uses that purple card or trap card as he calls it.

Harry said," Activate the trap card, Mirror Force." As a mirror shield appeared before him shielding him from the spells from Rose to the amazement of those who haven't seen the spell or trap card in action.

Narcissa thought" Incredible magic cards." As she looks at Harry 's card in awe and she sees her sister Bellatrix looking at Harry. Narcissa felt her face heat up as she sees Harry's face but she stops as she saw her husband looking at her.

Harry draws one card from his deck and he sees it which made him smirk as he sees the card in his but he puts uses a different card to test out against his_ sister_. He revealed the card to be a spell card with okazi to Elaina 's glee.

Elaina thought" you are in for it now Rose." As she watches the spell releases fire at Rose causing Rose to yelp in pain which made Elaina along with the others to fall for Harry to look on in glee.

Harry said," Don't worry sister your parents will wipe your ass like they always do. Attack Lighting Golem."As he ordered Lighting Golem to attack Rose one more time and the lighting strike hit Rose on the chest which sent her flying against the wall.

Rose falls face forwards making The Order of Phoenix along with her Parents and Albus wince while those who hated her laughed at her but Harry scowls at her. Harry activates the trap card call of the haunted to summoned Sparkman in attack mode.

Harry asked harshly," You were going to beat send me back with sperm donors? You think you are a challenge for me?" As he looks in disgust at Rose who is struggling to rise up from the ground. Harry ends his turn to look at the pathetic displayed by Rose who is now standing back up.

Rose gets up but she is shaky as she struggles to stay up which made the Lita along with her followers and her daughter laugh at her display. James and Lily looked concerned for their daughter as they see her condition making them want to stop the one-sided duel but a glare from Rose stopped them in their tracks.

Lilly asked," Rosey dear what are you doing ?" As she looked at her daughter's confusion and fear.

Rose said," Mum I must win this ." As she glared at Harry who was amused by this.

James said," Rose you got nothing to prove and there isn't any shame losing ."As he soon regretted his words as he saw his daughter glare at him with fury in her eyes making him flinch to the amusement of some certain people.

Rose said," Dad I refused to let this _freak _ beat me."As she said that she felt the airdropped and she sees Harry glaring at her intensely caused everyone to flinch in fear. She steps back as she sees Harry covered in a dark aura which made the dark faction look in awe and fear.

Harry whispered," You have sold your last rites, Potter."As he draws a card from his deck that covered in darkness. Harry looked at the card and he nodded his head in approval as activates one of his facedown.

The face was a trap card with the picture of the supreme King 's shadow behind the actual Supreme King which made Elaina nervous because she never saw that card before but she along with the others saw appearing in the middle of Harry's monsters.

Harry said," The trap card Supreme King's shadow activates and it allows me to summon a Supreme King 's shadow on my side of the field as a normal monster in attack mode. Harry had to dodge out of the way from a sloppy spell thrown by Rose.

Harry said," Wow that was so terrible Rose and I am glad your parents disowned me."As he smirks as he see everyone shocked expression.

Rose asked," Why are you glad?" As she soon regretted as she see Harry's chilling smirk on his face which sent shivers down her along with everyone else spines.

Harry said," They would have made me as weak and pathetic as you ."As she narrowed his eyes in disgust at Rose who looked shocked.

Everyone else looked at Harry in shocked but James and Lily felt Harry just stabbed them in the heart along with throwing salt in the wound to make the wound even more severe. Lilly burst into tears as she finally took Harry 's harsh word and James begins to comfort his wife.

Rose asked," How can you say that Harry ?"As she looked at her brother in shock and disgust but Harry sneered at her.

Harry said," You know it true and look at us you can't compare to me."As looked at Rose with his scowl.

The Dark faction looked at Harry with interested while some of the Order of Phoenix look at Harry in disgust but Harry didn't care about their opinion since nobody cared about his opinion until he came into power. Harry see Rose shaking in anger making him snort in amusement

Rose said," You are a heartless monster. Mom and Dad want to make up for abandoning you for Albus 's mistake. Let go of the past and suffering, Harry."As she prepared to fire a spell or two but she wa paralyzed by the killing intent rolling off of Harry.

Harry yelled," YOU BITCH! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY SUFFERING! YOU ARE TOO BUSY BEING THE ORDER OF the PHOENIX' S BIITCH!" As he lets his darkness cover his body causing everyone to look in shock.

The darkness begins to form around his body causing the dark faction especially the Dark Lady as she now that Harry is now donning black and gold medieval knight-Esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape.

All of the females blushed at his new look because it made him look even more handsome but Elaina looked at the armor in horror because she recognized that armor from anywhere as the Supreme King 's armor from Yugioh Gx and she prays that he doesn't have Yubel.

Harry said," I play pot of greed and I draw cards."As he draws two cards from his deck and he smiles as he sees the cards in his hands. He looks at Rose who is glaring at his with all of her heart which made Harry smirked like a shark.

Harry said," Well Rose_ sister _of mines you finally won something of mines."As he gives Rose his shark-like smirk causing Rose to feel a sense of dread along with everybody else.

Rose asked fearfully," Wh-Wh-What did I win ?"As she soon the smirk on Harry 's face grew to cause her to regret asking him.

Harry said," My contempt." As he let his killing intent let loose again causing everyone to feel their heart race like a horse.

Harry said," You also won a chance to face a monster that will put Demise to shame."As he sees some of the order's especially Albus to wince as Demise 's name was mentioned. Harry thought back to how he acquired the card.

_**Flashback **_

_**Harry just made it to Hogwarts and he sees that the hall is empty causing him to scowl in disgust but felt an unknown power coming from inside of Hogwarts making him summon Yubel out who is looking at him with confusion but she too felt the power as well.**_

_**Yubel said," Harry do you sense that power?"As she shivers at the power coming and she somehow felt this kind of power before.**_

_**Yubel thought " This power feels ancient."Yubel used her power to teleport her and her king to the place of the unknown power.**_

_**They are in a room but they didn't spot the power making them confused until Harry spotted something on the ground of the strange room and Harry sees on the ground was a YuGiOh card with the back instead of the front of the card.**_

_**Harry asked," Why is a duel monster card in this room?"As he went over to pick it up and as he got to the card he grabs it but he senses the power from early that grabs his attention. Harry flipped the card revealing it to HArry and the card made Harry gasp in shock.**_

_**Harry whispered," Is this what I think it is ?" **_

_**Flashback Over**_

Harry said," I play Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Clayman."As he brings back the earth theme hero from his graveyard. He sees Rose gain an arrogant smirk on her face which made Harry chuckle in amusement.

Harry said," I sacrifice Sparkman, Clay man, Supreme King 's shadow."As three monsters self-destructed causing everyone to wonder why he did that.

_**( Obelisk the Tormentor theme)**_

Harry yelled," Obelisk the Tormentor ."AS he slammed the card on the duel disk

Everyone felt rumbling beneath their feet and a gigantic humanoid blue fist rising out of the surface of the dueling room causing everyone to look at the sight before them as they see a massive muscular blue-skinned humanoid rise up.

Elaina whispered," It can't be." As she shivered in fear seeing the monster before her which caught the attention of her friends and parents.

Cho asked," Elaina what wrong ?"As she looked at her friend in concern but she too feels the power rolling off the monster. 

Elaina 's mother asked in concerned," Eliana what a matter and what is that monster?" She felt the power coming off the monsteras well as everyone one else.

Everyone took the sight of the new monster they see that Obelisk is a massive muscular blue-skinned humanoid. Obelisk has simple, triangular wings that are about the same height as Obelisk itself. Obelisk's large shoulder pauldrons have two large spikes protruding vertically, its forearm armor has spikes protruding at the elbows, and its groin and knees are armored with diamond-shaped plates, while a shield-shaped plate covers the posterior. Obelisk's feet are anisodactyl, with three toes in front and a single one behind; its hands are more human, with spiked, sheath-like claws covering its fingertips and small diamond-shaped plates covering the knuckles.

Obelisk's head is covered in spikes; twin spikes jut from its cheeks, long spikes sideways from the back of the head, two from the temples, a short spike on the chin, and a tri-spiked crest on the top of its head. Obelisk's mouth is lipless, with pointed white teeth. Obelisk has red eyes, and the sapphire common to the Egyptian Gods in its forehead.

The Dark faction felt that they are in the presence of a god and they are beneath it as they see the monster known as Obelisk let out a mighty roar that caused the world shake. The Dark Lady have seen creatures before but this one made them all look like amateurs.

Lita thought " Harry has this type of monster hidden in his arsenal?" As she looks at the Oblesik in fear and awe.

The two black sisters felt the power rolling off of Obelisk and it made them both afraid because it trumps the dark lady. They nodded their heads in mutual of getting Harry as their own but they see that they aren't alone as the Hogwarts girl along with the two veela is looking at Harry with blushes on their faces.

Rose said," Well fuck me."As she stares in the red eyes of the monster before her.

**Notes: Here it is people and thank for the wait but also thank you shinobinoyami16 for the idea. Also, I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving with your families and I didn't. Also if you got any ideas for this story along with ideas then pm me. Thank you for those who have favorited and followed this story.**


	12. Chapter Harry vs Rose part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Albus has seen many of Harry's monsters but the one in front of him called Obelisk The Tormentor made him feel like he was in the presence of an angry God because he senses the power rolling off the monster before him causing him to rethink trying to control Harry.

James and Lily thought Harry would stick to his normal strategy but this takes the cake as they see the monster is known as Obelisk The Tormentor standing before their daughter in his godly glory.

Eliana along with her family and friends are shaking in fear at the sight of Obelisk The Tormentor especially Eliana as she saw at first hand how destructive this monster is but she grew pale in the face as she thought about the other god cards.

Elaina thought" One God card is bad but if all three Rose is fuck. It's inevitable." As she shivers in fear if Harry has two of the god cards.

The Dark factions feel like an insect to this great beast before them but the women looked at Harry in awe at commanding such a monster that can be classified as a god Lita and her Delphi looked at in lust and awe as they see the man of their interest wield a powerful beast.

Lita thought " I want you even more Harry ."As she licks her lips ecstatically.

Rose said," Your monster isn't scary Harry." As she glared at Harry who smirked at her.

Harry thought " Foolish little sister Obleslik isn't the only god I have in my deck ."As he smirked at Rose who was glaring back at him.

_**Flashback **_

_**Harry was staring at the god that he is holding in his hand and the card is identified as Obelisk The Tormentor The Bruiser of The Eygptian God Cards which made Harry look at the card in awe but he a felt a pull in his mind causing him to be transported to his mindscape.**_

_**Harry sees that he is in his mindscape that looks like the place where Atem or Yami Yugi and Hikari Yugi had their last duel that decided whether or Yami Yugi goes to the afterlife but Hikari Yugi won duel which made The Pharoh go to the afterlife along with taking the god cards with him.**_

_**Speaking of the Gods Cards they were mounted on the wall like from the ceremonial duel making Harry look at them in awe. Harry sees the cards glowing their respective colors and they begin to take the shaps of their monster forms.**_

_**Obelisk said in a deep voice," Harry Yuki formerly Potter you have great rage in your heart."As he stares down at Harry who bows in the presence of the gods.**_

_**Harry said,'' Yes milords .'' As he kept his eyes on the ground as he bows respectfully towards the gods.**_

_**Ra said in a booming voice," You have great rage in your hearts."As he along with his brothers senses the rage in Harry 's heart.**_

_**Slifer said, " We have reviewed your memories and to our disgust, we saw the actions of The Light cause you great pain.'' As he said the word light with pure venom as he reviewed Harry's memories and he couldn't that his parents or former parent gave him up on the words of a senile old fool.**_

_**Harry said," Let not forget the abuse I suffered from those animals."As he sneers at the thought of Lilly's sister along with her family.**_

_**Ra said," Oh yes those monsters but I saw your way getting revenge on them and I speak for all of us we approved on it."As he nodded his head in approval of seeing the deaths of the horrible muggles.**_

_**Harry smirked evilly as he recalled killing the Durselys with his monsters and he feels the monsters are gleefully about their death but he wonder if they saw how he murdered Marge because out of the Dursely he went all out on her as he went to find her in her home.**_

_**Harry used Malicious Edge to slowly peel her skin off along with pouring salt over her body then force her to watch as he slaughters her mutt Ripper along with leaving her for dead but Harry pushes the memory in the back of his mind as he wanted to know why the gods summoned him.**_

_**Harry asked," Forgive me if I am being rude milords but why did you bring me here ?"As he looks up at The Gods in curiosity.**_

_**Obleslik said," We brought you here to see if you are worthy of wielding us ." As he lets his statement hangs for a moment.**_

_**Harry looked at the three gods before him and he couldn't believe it that he has been chosen by the three gods to wield them in battle. Harry wondered if he is even worthy of such a gift because of isn't like Judai Yuki his idol because he is more like a combination of Haou and Yami Yugi from Season 0.**_

_**Ra said," Young Harry we sense that you doubt yourself about being our wielder."As he and his brother look at Harry who is deep in thought.**_

_**Slifer said," Even though you claimed the souls of those men but those men were about to rape the innocent young women who gained an affection towards you ."As he chuckles at Harry shocked look which made his brothers laugh.**_

_**Harry thought" They have a crush on me ?"As he covered his blushing look but he turns serious as remembered why is he here.**_

_**Harry asked politely," Sir think we can get back to business because I have a duel to get to?"As he sees the gods stop laughing and they all looked at Harry.**_

_**Ra said," That right and we will make you our champion along with our Avatar."As Ra look down at Harry.**_

_**Slifer said," You will wield us in your battle against Rose your former sister so you can show her the meaning of pain."As he put his output after Ra's output.**_

_**The three gods begin to glow the respective color and they turn into orbs of their respective color making Harry watch in interest. The orbs flys towards Harry and the orbs go into his chest causing Harry to gasp in pain at being hit in the chest hard.**_

_**The Three gods said," Good luck Harry The Supreme King." As they begin to vanish leaving Harry alone.**_

_**Harry sees his deck box is glowing causing him to raise an eyebrow at and he reaches for his deck box to pull out his deck. He see some new cards along with all three of the Egyptian Gods making him smirk in amusement as he sees a little note on the card telling him to ask the girls out.**_

_**Harry said,'' Son of a bitch."As he pockets the note in his pocket and he went throw his deck to build a new one for his duel against his former sister Rose.**_

_**Flashback over**_

Harry yelled," NOW OBLESLIK ATTACK ROSE!" AS he ordered his minster who lets out an angry roar scared everyone except Harry.

Harry yelled," FIST OF FURY!"AS OBELISK delivers a lighting covered fist to Rose who tried to evade it.

The fist hit Rose causing her to be sent flying against the wall making everyone wince along with pity her for as she falls face-first on the ground. Everyone looked at Harry and Obelisk in fear at the destruction but Harry didn't care as he was used to people looking at him funny.

Harry said," You can give up now Rose or you can die trying to beat me."As he looked at her like she was a piece of dog shit.

Rose is struggling to get up from the ground and she is glaring at him to everyone's shock but Harry chuckle which then morphs into full-blown laughter as he see Rose back on her feet but she is in the worse shape along with her clothes tattered but she is glaring.

Rose said," Fuck you, Harry."As she began to throw a barrage of spells at Harry who dodges them while laughing at her which made her get even more redder in the face,

Harry said," Wow you lack manner and I guess your parents didn't teach you. Then again they too busy giving interviews taking a picture, along with wiping your ass because you were thought to be "The Girl who lived."As he mocked her former little making Rose's parents flinch and Rose bristling in rage.

Rose yelled," AT LEAST THEY DIDNT ABANDONED ME FOR BEING A SQUIB !"As she gives Harry a glare but she gains a shocked look as she realized what she said making her mentally kick herself.

Everyone from the dark and light faction looked at her like she wanted to die but she felt the air get heavy causing her to see it is Harry releasing his killing intent which made her shiver in fright as he is releasing his full aura making his cape bellow behind him which made him more intimidating.

Harry said," Normally I would kill you and take your soul but then again you are one of the main reasons why the sperm donors abandoned me."As he draws a card from his deck and Harry looks at the card.

Harry said," I activate the spell card God's wrath ."As he plays a spell card.

The spell card three gods on it with the heavens light in them with lightning making everyone curious but they see Harry predator like smirk on his face which sent a shiver down their spine but Lita was blushing seeing his smirk as she loved is sadistic side.

Harry said," This card works if I control a Ra, Slifer or Obelisk you can special summon the other from my hand or deck to my side of the field by paying half your life points. As his life points went down along with getting the two gods cards from his deck.

Everyone especially Elaina who is shocked to hear that Harry has all three of the Egyptian God cards in his arsenal while paled at the thought of two other gods cards being used by Harry but Rose looked like she doomed herself which she did.

Harry said," NEW BEHOLD THE REMAINING TWO EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON AND THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"As slammed the cards on the duel disk making Rose shiver in fear.

**( Egyptian Gods theme )**

The castle rumbles again and from underneath the ground, two creatures emerged from it to the horror of everyone especially Elaina who has memories of seeing them on The Yugioh anime show making her both fearful and excited at seeing these fearsome creatures.

The first new figure was Slifer is a large, serpentine red-skinned, black-bellied dragon with spikes running down its body. Its wings are bat-like in form, with two thumb claws. Slifer's head has two mouths; the bottom jaw of the smaller top set is part of the top jaw of the larger set. The last tooth at each cheek is larger than the others. Slifer's head is crested with four spikes protruding horizontally, and two larger ones from the back of the head curving vertically; the sapphire common to the Egyptian Gods is nestled at the front of the crest. Its tail crest is shaped in a similar manner, but with a single flattened spike at the tip rather than two spikes. Slifer has short limbs with three-toed feet.

But Ra made some confused as it is a golden orb and Rose looked at the orb in confusion while Elaina had a knowing look on her face as she realized that Ra isn't in its battle mode but its sphere mode.

Rose asked," What up with your monster Harry?"As she looked at the orb in curiosity and confusion but she hears Harry chuckling.

Harry said," Because of sister it is in its sphere mode and I have yet to say the chant ." As he looked at the shocked look on everyone faces making him smirk.

Harry said," Let me show you the full power of Ra."As he see everyone eyes widening in shock and Harry begins to chant.

"**Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry."**

"**Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight"**

"**Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe."**

"**Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win."**

"**Appear in this Shadow Game as I call out your name WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"**

The orbs begin to transform into Ra 's battle mod which is a giant golden dragon that appears to be composed of or covered in golden metal. It has a saurian posture and bird-like features; its head and neck are sculpted to resemble that of a bird of prey, with feather-like ornaments on each side of its head and at the elbows, and a jagged cone surrounding its neck. Its wings have the appearance of being feathered. Ra has a large arch connecting its shoulder pauldrons that is where its "Blaze Cannon" attack is generated before being channeled to its mouth through the feather-like ornaments on its head.

Rose whispered," Shit I dung my own grave."As she stares at the three mighty beasts of Yugioh.

Harry yelled," ATTACK MY GODS !"As he points at Rose.

All Three of the Gods attacked Rose causing her to scream in pain and agony making everyone wince for her including Elaina and Lita who both didn't like her but seeing the god cards in action made them almost feel sorry for her.

Harry said," That game."As his monster vanishes and he puts his deck away.

Harry walked over to Rose's side and Rose is trying to crawl away from Harry who is giving her a menacing glare which made Rose shiver in fear at it. Harry grabs her hair forcing her to look her in the eye as she see his cold honey golden eyes staring into her brown eyes.

Harry said," There are fates worse than death."As he grasps Rose's forehead to everyone's confusion.

Harry said," Mind crush ."As he said the words Rose slumped to the floor unconscious making Rose's parent-run over to their daughter in concern. Harry walks off then he turns to everyone

Harry said," For those who wish to test my patience then heed my warning there are fates worse than death.'' As he turns to leave the room with the people still inside the room.

**Note: Here is the new chapter and yes Harry has all three gods cards. Harry used mind crush or open your mind if you are fans of Yugioh season 0. Here it is and checks it out.**


	13. Chapter Plotting and Duelists emerged

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

" Harry Wait !"

Harry paused as he turns around to see the Hogwarts girls including the Delcauor twins along with Lita along with her daughter along with the two black sisters came running towards him making Harry raise an eyebrow intrigue as he notices the blushes on the female's faces.

Harry asked," Is there anything I can help you with ladies."As he tilted his head in curiosity making the female blush which made Harry confused but he shrugged it off but he see Hermoine coming forward along Lita and the girls he saved.

Hermione said," Harry we would like to know more about you and powers."As she looked bashful along with the others.

Harry asked," You wish to come with me to my realm?" As he looked at the women who nodded their head making Harry think for a moment until he shrugged his shoulders to summon a portal back to his realm making the ladies except Hermoine jump in shock

Harry said," Ladies first."As he mockingly bows and smirked towards the ladies who blushes again making Harry chuckled in amusement.

**Dueling Room **

The bickering of the light and dark faction was grating on Dumbledore's nerve causing him to fire a stunner at the ceiling to get silence in the room. Before he could say anything the minister of Magic Fudge along with his secretary Dolores Umbridge walk through the door making the Order of Phonix scowl at them.

Fudge asked," Dumbledore what is going on in this school?"As looked at Dumbledore with suspicion in his eyes until his eyes widened in horror as he saw Rose potter laying motionless in James Potter's arms.

Fudge yelled," BY MERLIN WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"As he pointed at Rose making everyone wince.

Dumbledore said," It a long story."As he looked sheepishly at the minster of magic and his secretary.

In The King realm, the girls are looking at the realm in wonders but Lita was admiring the darkness coming from this place causing her to imagine becoming Harry's supreme queen making Lita blush which gained the attention of the other females who shoot looks of jealous.

Harry said," Welcome to my realm."As he gestures to his realm and he smirks as he see the female's awe looks. Harry smiles to himself about how he created this realm.

**Flashback **

**As young Harry steps through the portal after killing his relatives, he see he is in a realm full of darkness making him raise an eyebrow in interest and confusion until he felt another presence behind him causing him to turn around to see it was Yubel who is bowing to him.**

**Harry asked," Yubel where are we and how are you out of the deck ?"As he wondered at the host of the dragon heart who is still bowing towards him.**

**Yubel said," My king the gentle darkness responded to your wish for a place to live away from the people that hurt you and this world allowed duel monster to roam freely."As she stands up now looking down at her young king.**

**Harry said," You say if the gentle darkness is like an entity."As he thought curiously about the new information and wonder if the Gentle Darkness was a living being.**

**Yubel said," Haou wasn't the first supreme King and he is Haou descadent that been battling the Light which started the fight between the light/ darkness."As she made Harry intrigue about his new power.**

**Harry asked," What abilities does the gentle darkness bring to the table?"As he is curious about the abilities.**

**Yubel said," You will be able to create news cards, create duels disk, and bring your cards to life along with making duel knights ."As she made Harry smirk evilly which Yubel shiver.**

**Flashback over**

Harry thought" Good time."As he smirked as he remembered the adventures in the realm from discovering the Supreme King castle to forming an unbeatable army.

Harry then frowns as he wonders about the humans' realm will be trying to coming to come to his domain to make him a weapon causing Harry to scowl in disgust at being a weapon. The ladies sense Harry's anger made them surrounded him and they looked at him with a concerned look.

Elaina said," Harry are you alright ?"As she is concerned for her little cousin who has been silent.

Lita asked," Yeah what wrong beloved?"As she looked concerned for her future mate.

Harry stated," I have a feeling that Order of Phoneix and The ministry will try to force me back to be a weapon."As he wouldn't put it past them to do that especially since he have more power than his sister.

The ladies scowl as they thought about Harry being a weapon for Magical Britan causing them to release a deadly aura that nearly frozen Harry but he shook it off. The ladies begin to circle around him then they all begin hugging him causing Harry to blush.

Daphne said," Harry as long as we breathe we will not let you become a weapon and we will make sure you will find happiness."As she looked at Harry with determination in their eyes which was mirrored by the rest of the ladies.

Harry asked," Are you girls interested in becoming my duel knights ?"As she made the girls look at each other in confusion causing Harry to smirk.

Elaina stated," Tell us more Harry ."As she looked interested at being Duel Knights.

In the Hogwart 's medical wing Rose was laying on one of the beds with a vacant look in her eyes but inside in her mindscape she walking around aimlessly until a flash of light makes her cover eyes to keep herself from being blinded.

" ROSE POTTER!"

Rose flinches as the being called her name and she opens her eyes to see a being made out of white light with two glowing orange eyes with a mouth causing Rose to shiver in fear causing the being to chuckle in amusement which didn't ease Rose one bit.

The Being said," Don't be afraid young Rose."As he tries to get the girl to relax and he sees that she is starting to ease up.

Rose asked," Wh- Who are you and how do you know my name?"As she is now slightly more relax now but she is still intimidated by the being standing before her. She sees the being smile a friendly but secretly sinister smile.

The being stated," I go by many names but you can call me Light."As he said the name with a boast of pride and arrogance.

Rose asked," Why are you here Light if you mind me asking ?"As she doesn't want to anger the being radiates power beyond that almost like Harry but different.

Light said," I sense foul darkness in this realm and that darkness is my enemy that been my interfering with my mission of making a peaceful world."As he smirks as he got Rose 's head perked up.

Rose asked," Peaceful world ?"As she see looks at the being interest now causing the being to chuckle

Light said," A world where war, racism, poverty, chaos, doesn't exist but peace that will last for a lifetime." Light smirk got even bigger as he see Rose getting interested.

Rose asked," Can it be done Light ?"As she wishes for a world like that existed instead of the world that she lived in.

Light chuckled," Ye of little faith little Rosie."As he watches Rose blush in embarrassment.

Rosie apologized," My apologies Light ."As she looked down in shame.

Light stated," it okay Rosie and I went through your memories to see that you are one of the victims of Gentle Darkness."As he looked at Rose with a fake pity look.

Rose asked," Gentle Darkness?"As she looked at Light for answers.

Light said," A deceiver that believed that is engulfing the world in war, anarchy is the right way." Light see Rose's horrified look making Light inwardly pat himself on the back.

Rose asked," How can such a being exist like that and what can I do Light?"As she wanted to prove to everyone and including to herself that she handles any DarkLord.

Light said," You will be my host and we will finally to take out the Darkness once and for all."As he waits for Rose for her answer.

Rose said," I will accept being your host."As she looked at Light with determination making Light chuckle which then transforms into laughter.

Light said," Good girl ."As he begins to glow intensely making Rose cover her eyes and Light begins to cover Rose making her scream.

Rose felt her body burning up and she wakes up in the real world she sees that she is dressed in a completely white version of her clothes making her raise an eyebrow but she notices something else as she looked at the floor to see it was a small red deck box.

Rose asked," What this ?"As she picks up the deck box and she opens it to see to her amazement was cards like the one that Harry. Rose looks through the cards and she looks through them making her gasp in shock.

Rose said,'' These cards are beautiful."As she admired the cards and she didn't notice a white aura is covering the cards.

In Dumbledore's office, Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge are paling at the image of Harry and his monsters but they nearly fainted at the sigh of the Three Gods as they felt the aura of power coming from the three mighty beasts. Fudge shivered as he stares into Harry's golden eyes seeing the cold and almost emotionless pools.

Fudge thought This boy has powers we don't know about and he is at large."As he sweat in fear and he looks over at Dolores who is also sweating.

Dumbledore said," Harry has powers that we don't understand and have no information ."As he looked the minister duo with a tired expression on his face.

Fudge said," Dumbledore this boy will become our weapon against the dark lady."As he gains a gleeful expression making Dumbdkore mentally facepalm himself along with the rest of his order members and some of the death eaters.

Dumbledore said," That, not the best idea Minister and it is your best interest to leave Harry alone."As he realized it is pointless to control Harry and after seeing the power of the three gods in action.

Dolores said," Hem Hem Hem Nonsense the boy will be brought down and he will become an obedience weapon. Maybe he will fall for my female charm."As she giggles making some of the people in there to look at her in disgust.

Dumbledore said," I am warning you two going after Harry is a fate worse than death."As he doesn't want to face Harry again especially after seeing the thee gods in actions.

Fudge said," We can handle the boy Albus and we will be unstoppable with him on our side."As he smiles smugly at the headmaster who sighs tiredly

Dumbledore thought " Things are going to end up badly."As he can imagine the destruction Harry will bring to Magical Britain.

Back with Harry who is now in his castle with the ladies who are circling around Harry who is in the middle letting his aura release causing the aura to create small black spheres making the ladies look in awe at the abilities in action especially, Elaina who has a gleeful expression on her face.

Elaina thought" This is going to be epic."As she see multiple spheres being to form Yugioh Cards and she looks to see her fellow female companions are seeing their decks being created.

Harry thought" I never would make decks for anybody but I am very interested in seeing more duelists."As he smirks as the spheres formed the cards

**Notes: Here is the new chapter of Harry The Supreme King and a new player enter the game now. Yes, Harry will be giving decks to his ladies and what your prediction for the decks. zero fullbuster there will be no link monster sorry. What should the duel knights uniform look like?**


	14. Chapter Duel Knight and Light Rising

Disclaimer:

In the Hogwarts hallway, Rose was walking down the hall wearing her new uniform which all white which made some students along with the staff to raise an eyebrow in confusion but Rose ignored as she passed a crowd of students. As she was walking she was blocked by four Slytherin students making Rose narrowed her eyes.

The four students were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson standing in her way with smirks on their faces. Rose looked at them with a look of pity on her face.

Draco asked," So Potter how does it feel to be utterly destroyed by your brother oh excuse me ex-brother Harry Yuki."As he looks gleeful expecting Rose to get angry but he see Rose's amused look.

Rose said," Ahh Malfoy your balls haven't dropped yet."As she see Draco spluttered and Pansy looking scandalized while the two ape looking Slyterian students looked confused making Rose inwardly snicker.

Draco said," How dare you, Potter. Wait until I tell my father."As he pulls out his wand making in his friends pull out their wands making everyone in the hallway to look on with interest.

Rose said," Come on now don't be like that but we can settle this in a duel like normal people."As she offered Draco and his goons a calm friendly smile.

Meanwhile in the Kings Realms Harry sits from his throne with a proud smile on his faces as he stares at his Duel Knights as they called themselves making Harry shake his head in amusement as he watches his girls as he took to call them as they stand in a straight line.

Lita Riddle had her hair in a ponytail dressed in a suit that looks similar to the female Nightangle armor but with it look like Vennominon armor. She had on her left arm was a snake theme duel disk and her Duel knight name was Lady Venom since she have a snake theme deck.

Delphine Riddle is wearing an outfit similar to one of the Harpy sisters and wearing a gx duel disk. She is known as Bird of Prey since she is using the Harpy deck based off of Mai 's deck.

Cho who is wearing light armor that is based off the red eyes black dragon and her duel disk is modified one as it looks like the red eyes black dragon. She was known as the Red eyes Destroyer since she have the Red-eyes deck.

Narcissa who has is now back to her Twenties is wearing an outfit similar to the White Night Queen that included the cape with a duel disk made from the ice. Her duel knight name is White Night Empress since her deck is a purified White Night deck.

Bellatrix Black who is now back to her Twenties is wearing armor similar to Causin the Shadow Monarch without the helmet wearing a fiendish duel disk. She was known as The Lady of the Underworld r using an all Fiend deck.

Daphne Greengrass is wearing armor that looks it was a Cyber Dragon theme armor with a duel disk that was Cyber Dragon theme. She is known as Kaiser since she is using a Cyber Dragon Deck and she was interested in Zane Trusdale or Ryo Marufuji.

Astoria Greengrass is wearing an armor that nearly identical to her sister but it was a Cyber dark armor with a matching duel disk to go along with it. She is known as Hell Kaiser because she is using the Cyber dark dragon deck.

Luna Lovegood is wearing a green insect armor and her duel disk is green as well with insect wings. She is known as The Insect Queen because of her Insect deck with insect monsters which made her giddy.

Fleur is wearing an outfit similar to Amazoness swordswoman and she have a duel disk similar to Tania from Yugioh Gx. Fleur knight's name was Amazon since she is using an Amazoness deck.

Fleur's sister Gabrielle is wearing armor similar to Cyber Angel Benten along with a duel disk that matching her armor. She is using a Cyber Angel deck which earned her the name Tenshi which made her blush.

Susan is using an armor model after the Black Rose Dragon and her duel disk looks like Akiza. She is known as the Black Rose for suing a deck the revolve s around The Black Rose dragon.

Hannah is wearing light armor that similar to a White Knight summoner and a white duel disk. She is called the White Knight because she is using the White Knight deck that was purified.

Travis is wearing armor similar to warrior lady and she is wearing a standard duel from the Yugioh Duel Monster. She uses a warrior deck which earned her the name Warrior lady.

Elania is wearing a palette swap of The Dark Valkyrie outfit and she have on a standard duel disk. Elaina is known as the Sorceress because of her Mage deck which to her shock and happiness was her old deck.

Hermione is using a deck that involved Ancient gear monsters and she earned the name Chronos. She is wearing a GX era duel disk and she is wearing an armor base on The Ancient gear monster.

Lavender Brown is wearing an outfit based off of Gem-Knight Ruby and she have a duel disk from the Gx era. She is known as Gem for using the Gem-Knight deck which made her squeal in happiness.

Harry announced," My Duels Knights I am very proud of you all of getting your decks and now for your next challenge is to bring out your ace monster."As made the girl confused except Elaina who is looking determined.

Back at Hogwarts in the dueling room, everyone was in the room including the ministry and his pet secretary Dolores Umbridge but the most intresting one was the Potter family were looking very nervous as they see their daughter Rose who has a calm smile on her face while her opponent is looking at her with hateful looks.

Dracco asked," Ready to lose Potter ?"He pulls his wand out making Rose giggle to everyone's confusion.

Rose said," Poor Draco. You and your friends will see the light."As she gives him and his goons a chilling smile. Rose held out her arm and a white Arc V duel disk appeared on her arm to everyone amazement.

Dumbledore thought " What in Merlin's beard?"As he looked taken back by seeing the device on Rose's arm.

James thought" Is that what I think it is?" As he recognized the device on Rose's arm.

Lilly thought " That looks like a Duel Disk."As she looked shocked at the device and she is curious about where did her daughter get the device.

Everyone murmured making Rose smile and she pulls out her deck from her belt which had her deck box making everyone interested in her deck. Rose inserted the deck into the deck slot of her duel disk.

Rose said," Let have a good duel."As she draws her five cards and she see the Slytherin throw a barrage of spells at her but she dodges them.

Rose said," My turn I draw."As she draws her card and she have a neutral expression on her face.

Rose declared," I summon my Level 4 Eleven Paladin in attack mode."As she places the card in the monster zone.

Elven Paladin is a blonde beautiful woman with a figure dressed in a white sparking dressed and like her name is implied she has pointed ears. The monster smile gently making some of the guys blush including James as he was hit in the back of the head by Lilly.

Rose said," I am not done as I activate the equipped spell card Celestial Bow which will boost my Elven Paladin."As she equips the spell card to her monster as a bow made from blue crystal appeared in Elven Paladin's hands.

Pansy said," Wow you are pathetic Potter."As she made her friends laugh.

Rose quipped " Said the pug who had their father soul snatched from them by my big brother."As she smiles when she see Pansy bristled in anger and Rose places a face down.

Draco said," Stupefy."As he shots the spell at Rose but Rose ducked under it.

Rose said," My turn and I draw."As she draws her card and she smiles as she revealed the card to be a spell card showing different types of monsters.

Rose Said," I play the spell Class summon and it allows me to search for a monster that either a warrior or fairy type. If I find one I can special summon it." As she searches her deck for an Elven monster then she see something that made her smile.

Rose said," I special summon my Level 8 Angel of Judgment to the field in attack mode."As she places the card in the second monster zone.

Angel of Judgment was a woman with brown hair dressed in valkyrie clothes that has giant wings on her back holding a staff in her hand. The guys were drooling making Rose slightly giggle at them.

Rose said," I activate her ability. She allows me to draw one card if it is a pell you all take 600 damage if it is a trap card I can destroy all monsters on the field. "As Angel of Judgment glows amber and Rose to draw her card.

Rose said," It is a spell card." As she revealed her card causing the four Slytherin to pale in shock. Rose watches as the Slytherin gets hit by Angel of Judgment blast causing them to let out a cry in pain.

Rose said," Elven Paladin attack them."As she ordered her first monster fired an arrow a the four students.

Rose teased," You four are supposed to be strongest of Slytherin?"As she laughed at them struggling to get up from the ground.

" YOU BLOOD TRAITOR!"

" YOU DISGRACE !"

" FALSE SAVIOUR!" 

Rose looks down and her hair overshadows her eyes but she felt the warmth of the light comfort her making her feel at ease making her smile as she see a card in her hand. She looks back up scaring her opponents as they see her calm smiles and they arent only as they felt an aura coming off her.

Rose said," Thank you all for those words."As she draws her card and she looks at it with amusement.

Rose said," First I will activate my facedown card speel card Light Sacfrices ."As she revealed a spell that shows a picture of a man in a robe at an offering table that has several items.

Rose said," This allows me to send half of my deck to the graveyard."As she sends half of her deck to the graveyard. She can hear the murmured of the people making her chuckle inwardly.

Rose said," I triggered Elven Princess's effect from the graveyard. When she is sent to the graveyard because of a card effect she can allow me to special summon a Level 5 or higher monster from my hand."As Elven Princess who was a woman in her twenties with white snow hair with a tiara in a white dress but only to transform into a white orb making everyone curious.

Rose yelled," NOW BEHOLD MY MONSTER !"As she gestured towards the orb and Rose begin closing her eyes with a fond smile as she begins to chant.

**Almighty fairy of love**

**and light Hear the call of your beloved Knight**

**I call upon your aid in my time of need to end the sprout of evils seed.**

**Appear in your shining grace and might And bring me victory in my fight Purge this evil from my sight I call forth the fairy of light**

Rose declared," Reveal the truth Level 6 Fairy Queen Elaine ."As the new monster appeared with her other monsters.

The monster was a woman with dirty blonde hair dressed as a fairy queen and she was ever beautiful making a few guys have a bloody nose.

Rose said," My monsters attack them ."As she ordered her monsters to attack as they did and they sent the four students flying into the wall making Rose smile.

Rose said," Victory is mine."She walked over to the students and she looks down at them with a calm smile.

**Omake**

" Bloody show-off "

Ron thought as he realized that all the girls want Harry which made Ron very jealous that Rose 's ex-brother gets all the hot girls instead. As he was walking he see something on the ground that made him stop in his tracks.

On the floor were three Yugioh cards making Ron pick them up in hurry as he found something that will get girls to come after him instead of Harry.

Ron said," Soon I will get the girls."As he picks up the cards and he gains a smug look.

" Someones picking us up bros."

" Oh Yeah !'

" Finally ."

Ron yelled," Who said that ?"As he looked around for the three voices.

"Down here, boss."

Ron looked down on the ground to see to his shocked three little monsters and he see one that the monsters were the Ojama brothers but because of the looks, Ron drops their cards to run away in horror.

Ojama yellow asked," Was it something I said?"As he looked at his brothers who shrugged.

**Notes: Here is the new chapter and Rose is deck is a fanmade deck which was created by Naruto Senju Ootsutsuki so give him so praise. The omake was suggested byShannTheMann256. Also please stop sweating about updating Harry the supreme king because it kinda getting irritating and I understand you like this story but I am just a dude with so much shit on his plate so please let me do it at my own pace. If you got any ideas for Rose's deck then please pm me the details.**


	15. Note to a guest review

Hey guys this dannyrockonn 122 and I am here to comment on a guest review that I deleted because I was annoyed by it.

This is what they said "This story is childish and has little common sense or logic. You can't get through one chapter without rolling your eyes and This story is a pathetic self-insert with horrible writing.

For the guest Review aka the douche bag

Why are you reading then if it is so horrible I mean if you don't like it then fuck off then and scurry to whatever hole you came from then pal. You talk a lot of shit for a guy who doesn't have an account and Mister guest review if you don't like then I don't know what y what did your self entitled parents taught.

Fuck off, dannyrockon 122

Ps. This isn't a self insert moron.


End file.
